


An Endless Winter

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Absence, Angst, Blackmail, Dark Arts, Depression, Drama, Durmstrang, Durmstrang Student Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Military, Please do not read if you deal with mental health issues, Pure Blood Topic, School Life, Suffering, Suicide of Side Character, Trauma, Violence, inspiration: movie napola, inspiration: panem, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Lucius Malfoy highly disapproves his grandson’s company. After his return from Azkaban he interferes in Draco’s - and Scorpius’ lives to make sure that the Pure Blood Line of the Malfoy Family will be continued – for all costs.Scorpius has to face a difficult decision which demand a high tribute: to save his father, he must attend Durmstrang, a military school with focus on Dark Arts and leave Albus behind. Both boys are destroyed by each other’s absence.When Scorpius finally returns, nothing is as it was before …





	1. Chapter 1

Draco entered his Living Room after a long working day. He still hasn’t gotten used to come home to an empty house. He wondered why he didn’t already sell the Mansion. His son was in Hogwarts, Astoria was dead. He was alone. He went into the kitchen and brewed a calming tea. Afterwards he went over into the Living Room. He stopped abruptly the moment he realised something was different. He definitely didn’t leave his son’s letters open on the table this morning. Someone had been here. He immediately took out his wand. The fire in the chimney suddenly lit up.  
“Who’s there?” He asked with a clear voice.   
“It surly has been a while, but you won’t forget about your own father, would you, Draco?!”   
Draco just now noticed a silhouette in the old armchair which was placed in front of the chimney.   
“Father?” Draco said neither surprised nor pleased to see him. He lowered his wand.  
“What do you want?”

**********************************************************************************

Scorpius was fast asleep as he was brutally woken by the Slytherin Perfect Fynn who was in charge tonight.   
“Malfoy!” Fynn shook him.   
Scorpius blinked several times. “What…?” He groaned into his pillow.   
“McGonagall wants to see you in her office! Get the fuck up.” He said annoyed.   
Scorpius shot up. “Did anything happen? Is my dad ok?” He panicked.   
“I dunno. All I know is that YOU keep me from my well-deserved sleep.”  
Scorpius jumped out of his bed and blindly picked up a green hoodie from the floor, ready to follow Fynn. Just then he realised it belonged to Albus.   
Suddenly Albus pulled the curtains aside. “What’s going on?” He asked drowsy. His hair was even messier than usual.   
“I… I think something happened – something happened to my dad. McGonagall, she wants to see me in her office!” Scorpius quickly summed it up.   
Albus jumped out of bed. “I’m coming with you!” He said as a matter of course.   
Fynn rolled his eyes. “Only Malfoy!”  
“No way! I’m coming, too!” Albus insisted.   
“Don’t make a scene. I’ve direct orders.” Fynn walked over and pushed Albus back on his bed.   
“Hey!” Scorpius automatically grabbed Fynn’s arm to pull him away from Albus.  
“I want him to come with me!”  
“Oh, YOU want that? Sorry, then it’s – of course – totally fine.” Fynn said in pure irony. “For Dumbledore’s sake, YOU are the only one who’s ordered up in the Headmistress’ office. I’ve no idea what had happened or what you’ve done, but you better get going, otherwise we’ll both be a head shorter! It seemed urgent.” Fynn said meaningful.  
Scorpius looked helpless at Albus who’s facial expression revealed concern.   
Fynn walked past Scorpius and out of their Dorm.  
Albus quickly got up and placed a hand on Scorpius’ arm. “Everything is going to be fine. I’ll be right here when you come back.”  
Scorpius was even paler than usual if this was even possible. He just nodded.   
“Malfoy, you’re coming?” Fynn called from the Common Room downstairs with fading patience. 

The walk from the Dungeons up to the Headmistress’ office seemed endlessly long and Scorpius felt sick. He was shaking. They didn’t talk. As both boys stood in front of the huge golden Eagle Stature, Fynn said the password and the staircases moved. Scorpius looked questioning at him.  
“You have to go alone from here on. I’m not coming with you.”  
Scorpius swallowed and looked up, then he stepped forward.  
“Hey, Malfoy. I hope it’s nothing too bad…” Fynn suddenly said as Scorpius walked up the already moving stairs.   
“Thanks…” He said quiet surprised. A second later, he felt his throat tightened: That even Fynn worried was the worst sign he could think of.  
Scorpius knocked at the door, expecting Minerva McGonagall to answer. Instead she instantly opened the door.   
“Mr. Malfoy, come in.” She held her arm out, inviting him in.  
Scorpius was aware that he probably looked pretty scared. She faced him with concern.   
“Your father had sent me an urgent owl. I’m sorry. He didn’t write much. Just that there are ‘family matters’ that needed his attention.”  
“Family Matters? It only us. My dad and I.” Scorpius asked.  
“I fear that’s all I can tell you. In other words, I’m not the right person to explain the situation to you. Your father asked me to send you home, so he can explain everything to you personally and I accept his wish. You’re allowed to use my chimney.” She guided him towards it and already handed him the Floo Powder.   
Scorpius started at it with confusion as if he had never used it before. “I’m supposed to go home?”  
McGonagall nodded. “Talk to your father.”  
Scorpius took a hand full of the Powder and stepped into the chimney as if he was in some kind of trance. He looked at Minerva one last time. Her facial expression mirrored concern, she couldn’t keep up the appearance, which was rare.   
“Malfoy Mansion!” It came out more determined than he intended to say it. 

Scorpius stepped out of the chimney. He was home.  
“Dad?” He called out with a shaky voice. “Dad you’re here?”   
It was dark. He went through the corridor of the Mansion. Only a dimmed light was shining in the kitchen. He hesitatingly walked over, scared of what he might find in there. Scorpius sneaked around the corner. His father was leaning over the sink, obviously lost in his thoughts.  
“Dad?” Scorpius repeated.   
Draco turned around. “Scorpius!” He quickly walked over and pulled his son into a loving hug. Scorpius hugged his father, relieved that he was fine. Draco kissed him on his head.   
“What happened? McGonagall didn’t tell me anything. She…”  
“Scorpius.” Draco cut his son off with serious tone, Scorpius had almost forgotten. Scorpius bit his lip, daunted by his authority.   
Draco paused. “It’s complicated.” He finally said.   
“How heart-warming.” A man stepped out of the shadows, capping his hands. “Don’t you want to introduce me?” Lucius said playful.   
Draco closed his eyes. He clearly needed to pull himself together.   
Scorpius froze. He didn’t need an introduction. He had a clear idea who was standing in front of him.   
“This is your grandfather, Scorpius.” Draco said forced.  
Lucius held out a hand. Scorpius hesitated but took it. Immediately he was pulled closer. Too close for his taste. Lucius lifted Scorpius’ chin with his silver walking stick. Scorpius tried his best to hold eye contact for the first few moments.   
“Let me see… ahh… The Malfoy Heir.”   
There was a clear tension in the room. Scorpius pulled back rubbing his chin. He faced his grandfather with a death glance. He just wondered why his father wouldn’t interfere. He looked over. Draco looked far from relaxed. Pure hate was visible in his eyes. Scorpius unconsciously buried his hands in Albus’ hoodie, to feel at least some comfort.  
“Let’s have a little family time, now that I’m finally free.”   
Scorpius knew exactly he referred to his time in Azkaban. He didn’t dare to ask anything although he had thousand questions.  
“You must have so many questions on your chest, Scorpius.” Lucius said as if he could read his mind and Scorpius hated how he said his name.   
“Why are you here? What do you want?”  
“Good question.” Lucius smiled evil and turned towards his son. “Don’t you want to explain our – let’s call it interesting – situation to him?”  
Draco looked dead serious. He walked over and took both of Scorpius’ arms.   
“Scorpius, I need you to listen to me carefully. I have never told you that and now it caught up to me. I have kept something after the War which I wasn’t supposed to keep. An artefact of dark magic. But not to do any harm. I wanted to destroy it. You must believe me! Back than I had lost all trust in my family, the Aurors and the system. No one knew I’ve kept it, so I made it my duty to free the world from the rest of dark magic.” He paused and inhaled deeply. “But I failed.” He couldn’t continue.  
“I… I don’t understand.” Scorpius stared at his father.  
Lucius walked over and placed his walking stick on Draco’s shoulder, pulling him away from Scorpius.  
“What your father forgot to mention is, that IF anyone finds out about that unfortunate circumstance, he will join all the other Death Eaters in Azkaban right away.”  
“But if no one knows we’ll keep it a secret!” He looked helpless at his grandfather not understanding what his true intentions were.   
“Oh yes, of course. But there is one problem: …” Lucius sighed deeply. “I would have a huge advantage if I sold the information about that really really rare Artefact.”  
Scorpius looked shocked at his father. He stared at the ground.  
“No! You can’t do this!” Scorpius screamed.   
“Well there is a way out.” Lucius said calm.  
“What? What do you want?” Scorpius directly asked, ready to do everything.  
Lucius walked over and placed a hand on his grandson’s shoulder. “I see Slytherin qualities in you.”  
Scorpius frowned.  
“Let me be open. I’m worried about the Malfoy line. Even if I disagreed to Draco’s marriage, I’m relieved your mother was – at least – a pure blood.”  
Scorpius struggled to get himself out his grandfather’s grip. “My mother was the kindest and strongest woman I ever knew!”  
“Oh, I guess I hit a nerve, hmmm….?! I am sorry.” He wasn’t. “Anyway. Out pure blood line must be continued under every circumstance!” His raised his voice and Scorpius flinched.   
“As I said: I’m worried. I guess your father didn’t teach you much about our traditions.”   
He walked over to the small towed of letters that were placed on a shelf. He read out lout:  
“Dear dad, seeing Albus again after Holidays was too good to be true. You know I always fear, that we’re drifting apart during summer, but he’s acting just as always. It’s like we’ve never been apart…”  
He took another letter:   
“Dear dad, I get straight to the point: I got detention because Albus and I were caught slipping out at night. We just wanted to get some leftovers – I swear. Please don’t be mad. Even if you probably don’t want to hear that now: it was worth it. Albus made us something really awesome from all the leftovers…”   
Scorpius blushed hard and looked down. It was clear WHAT Lucius was driving at. Was his father thinking the same thing? Scorpius wondered.   
He took another letter.  
“Dear dad, I’m feeling like shit. (Excuse my language). Albus and I had a really stupid fight. He wanted me to finish his Potion Essay… I said no. I mean I have more than enough stuff to finish. Anyway, he didn’t pass and now he makes me responsible. ME! I know I’m right, but I really hate that he’s acting so distant. I have no idea what to do. Do you have any advices??”   
He took another letter. “Dear Dad…”  
“That’s enough!” Draco finally said.  
Lucius carefully placed the letters back where there were. “I strongly disagree to the influence of your “friend”.”  
Scorpius pressed his lips together to regulate his breath and trying his best to suppress the hot tears in his eyes.   
“I want you to go back to Hogwarts tonight, pack your stuff, and join the classes of Durmstrang until the end of the year. I have a contact over there. You can start tomorrow. See it as a character-building experience. Being an exchange student is nothing unusual today, is it?!”   
Scorpius stomach sank. It was November. He wouldn’t see Albus till next September.  
“What if I refuse?”  
“Well, then your dad will face juristic consequences and surly have to live with a pretty long prison sentence.”  
“No! There has to be another way! Dad?” Tears filled his eyes. “Mr. Potter… He’ll understand if you explain the situation to him. I’m sure he’ll understand. He can help us!”  
Draco looked down. “Harry is Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He would have no choice but imprison me. And he would be right to do so.”  
“What?” Scorpius walked over to his father. “You have done nothing wrong!” Draco put an arm around his son.  
“I will not be blackmailed by you, father!” Draco said determined. He now turned towards Scorpius. “Scorpius, you won’t attend Durmstrang. The reason, your grandfather wants you to do so is that they are known for their military and conservative education. They focus on the old traditions. The WRONG traditions. I will protect you. I’m ready to face the consequences of my past actions. I should have handed it to Harry a long time ago.”   
“No dad! Please. I can’t lose you too!” Scorpius hugged him. “Where am I supposed to live?”  
“I’m sure Ginny and Harry are taking you in.” Draco rubbed his back.   
“The Potters? Draco, I’ve expected more of you. Look what you have become. That woman had made you weak. Oh no. I will not let my grandson stay with these blood traitors. But don’t worry. You will live with me until your father is back.” Lucius said satisfied.   
“No! I will NEVER stay with you!!”  
“I’m sure we will perfectly get along.”  
Scorpius shook his head violently and tears streamed down his face. No. That couldn’t be happening.  
“Scorpius, look at me.” Lucius suddenly said.   
Scorpius forced himself to look up.  
“It’s your choice. I’m asking you now: What will you do? Eight Month in Durmstrang or visiting your father in Azkaban for the next ten years?”   
It hit the air out of his lungs.   
“I don’t have all night.” Lucius already turned around, ready to leave.  
“It’s fine, Scorpius. You don’t have to do it!” Draco saw that his son was fighting an inner conflict.  
“This is not what I or your mother want for you. This is not how we raised you. Stay with Albus in Hogwarts. You want that and it’s ok. This is not your fault and I won’t let you fight my fights!”   
Scorpius was totally overburdened by the whole situation and what does his father wanted to say referring to Albus? Did he know he had feelings for him? Was is that obvious?   
“I WILL DO IT!” Scorpius suddenly said. “I WILL ATTEND THAT SCHOOL!”  
“NO!” Draco screamed.  
“Fantastic!” Lucius said with an evil smile. “I’ll inform my contact right away. Go back to Hogwarts. Pack your trolley and come back here in the morning. I’ll take you to Dumstrang. Draco, you take care of McGonagall. Think of any believable excuse. Be creative.”  
Lucius stepped into the Chimney. “Knockturn Alley!” He vanished in green flames.

Draco sank down in his old armchair in pure desperation.   
“Dad it’s fine. It was my decision. I’ll get trough it. It’s only eight months, right?!”   
“Scorpius, your grandfather was always obsessed with the purity of blood. There is no turning back now. I wish you wouldn’t have agreed to his deal. I should have never let that happened to you. That school… there are only rumours, but it’s said that its military focus aims to rebuild the Dark Arts.” Draco pressed a hand on his forehead.   
“But now that I know about it, I’ll just play pretend. I can do it, dad.”  
Draco looked up and cracked a smile. “If anybody can get through it, it’s you. You’re strong, Scorpius. Never forget that. You always have a place where you can return and where people love you.”  
Scorpius swallowed. Another reference to Albus?  
“I have to go.” Scorpius quickly got up and jumped back into the Chimney. “Hogwarts!”   
  
As Scorpius entered the Slytherin Dorm, his heart was racing: He had sworn himself to keep calm; to pull himself together:   
‘This was not the end of the world! He was going to survive these months without Albus. His dad would be safe, and everything was going to be fine.’ He repeated in his head as his personal mantra. ‘He would explain to Albus as much as he could without getting his dad into trouble, pack his stuff and leave without an emotional breakdown.’   
Albus sat on his bed. He had waited for him almost all night. They looked at each other for a heartbeat. Then Scorpius quickly looked away and passed him. He hastily collected all the stuff he needed and threw it into his trolley.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Albus whispered in panic. The last thing they needed right now, was to wake their dorm mates.   
“I need to leave. And I… I can’t explain much at all.” Scorpius avoided Albus eyes.  
Albus kneed down beside him and helped him pack. “Is your dad ok? When will you be back?”   
“Well …a while.” Scorpius ignored Albus’s first question.  
“A while? That’s pretty vague.”  
“To be exact: 8 months and 17 days.” Scorpius said almost impossible to hear.  
“8 MONTHS?!” Albus shouted out in shock. He immediately pulled Scorpius around, forcing him to face him. Still Scorpius looked down.  
“Shut up you two! It’s five in the fucking morning!” A dorm mate complained.   
“You can’t be serious. What happened? Where are you going??” Albus ignored the comment.  
“It’s complicated.” Scorpius struggled to get out of Albus’ grip. He already fought with tears. “I don’t have any options. I must leave. I’ll attend Durmstrung. That’s all I can tell you. You can’t tell that anyone.” Scorpius continued to get all his stuff together.   
Albus wouldn’t be Albus, if he would give up that easily. “Merlin, Scorp!! It’s me. Talk to me.” He pulled him closer and faced him with such an intense look, that Scorpius couldn’t look away. Albus’ eyes were dark and deep green. He could drown in them.   
“Albus, my dad is in trouble. I can’t talk about it. Not here.” Scorpius gave in to Albus pretty quickly. He sank down in desperation, not able to continue packing.  
“IF YOU DON’T STOP TALKING NOW…” the other roommate got up.   
“SILENCIO!” Albus shouted and for the first time he casted that spell effectively right.   
“We’re gone in a minute.” Albus responded annoyed. Hastily he pressed the last pieces of Scorpius’ cloths into his already overfilled trolley and slammed it close. He took the trolley in one hand and automatically grabbed Scorpius’ hand and pulled him out of their dorm without facing him.   
Scorpius blushed hard. His pulse was racing again. Albus pulled him out of their Common Room and out into the icy Corridor. Still he neither slowed down nor said a tone. Scorpius just followed like a lost puppy. He wasn’t in a state to question Albus’ behaviour. At some point, Albus abruptly stopped and Scorpius bumped into him, realising where they were: The Girl’s Bathroom.   
Albus let go of the trolley. It loudly hit the ground and Scorpius flinched by the unexpected echo. A second later he became horribly aware that Albus still held his hand. Well, he rather clenched it.   
“Scorpius!” Albus repeated concerned. “For Merlin’s sake: Tell me what happened!”  
Scorpius looked irritated at his hand which was still in Albus.  
“You… why…?”  
Albus frowned.   
“You don’t honestly think I let you leave that easy. No matter in what trouble you’ve gotten yourself into I swear I’ll help you find a way out!” Albus was a pure Slytherin, no one would dare to doubt that.  
Scorpius mouth went dry. “You can’t help me. It’s something I must do. I must save my dad.” Scorpius explained everything to Albus and stressed why he must keep Harry out of it for all costs. Meanwhile he sank down on his trolley.  
“Promise me, whatever happens, DON’T involve your father! Promise it!”  
“I promise. I don’t need my dad’s help.” Albus rubbed his thumb over Scorpius’ hand.  
Scorpius looked up and their eyes met. “You need to promise me something else.”  
“Everything.” Albus immediately responded without thinking.  
“When I come back, nothing will change between us.”   
Albus’ face dropped. “Sorry, I can’t.”  
“What?!” Scorpius asked shocked.  
“I actually wanted to tell you something for quiet a while, but I couldn’t gather the courage. Guess there’s really not much Gryffindor in me. Anyway… what I wanted to say… fuck, this is so much harder than I thought… What I want to say is, that I want things to change between us.”  
Scorpius shook his head, not understanding a word. “What? No! Why?”  
“Arrhhhgg… Scorp, why do you have to make it so damn hard?” Albus swallowed.   
They looked at each other. An invisible kind of magic pulled them closer. Both closed their eyes as time seemed to stop. The air around them was filled with pure electricity. Then – after all that time – their lips met. Everything around them became a blur. Everything felt so much more intense: the touch of their lips: Soft, pure, sweet; the taste; the smell. Everything they thought they knew was shaken and within a heartbeat their relationship was brought to a whole new level. – An Implosion of emotions - Albus moved closer and pulled Scorpius close to his chest. He opened his mouth and their tongs met. Both wanted it. Both needed it. Scorpius escaped a soft moan.   
At some point Albus slowed down and softly pulled back. They looked at each other. Scorpius cracked a smiled. Albus mirrored that smile. Soon he was grinning, and both forgot for a second, that they were forced apart soon enough.  
“You have no idea how often I imagined that moment. I wanted to do that a thousand times before.”  
Scorpius smiled sadly. “I wish you would have.”  
“Can you deal with that kind of change?”  
Now Scorpius sad smile changed into a real one. “Yeah.”  
“Scorpius, I will find a way to get you home without getting your dad into trouble and without getting my dad involved.” Albus said honest.   
“Just don’t wait too long.” Scorpius focused back on Albus’ lips.   
“I promise.” Albus breathed as he kissed Scorpius again.

Much too late they both stood in front of McGonagall’s office.   
“Time to say goodbye. I guess.” Scorpius’ voice broke.  
Albus took Scorpius’ hand. “Not for long.”   
Scorpius looked helpless at Albus.   
“Scorpius. I… “  
“Hmmm?” Scorpius was surprised by the serious facial expression.  
“…I’ll write you whenever I can. And you must to write me, too! At least three times a week.”   
“Oh…yeah. Sure.” Scorpius had the impression Albus wanted to say something totally different in the first place. He looked up at the golden Eagle Statue and said the password aloud. As the staircases started moving, Albus remained standing right next to Scorpius.  
“Bye, Albus.” Scorpius voice cracked.   
Albus pulled him into a close hug. He rested his mouth in his ear. “I love you.” Then he kissed his cheek.   
Albus jumped off and the two were part.   
Scorpius simply looked down at Albus with tears in his eyes: Left in an emotional chaos:   
Heartbroken and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide of side character.

Albus rested his head on a pile of his books. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to cover his eyes. Professor Binns explained anything, Albus wasn’t listening to and he couldn’t care less. His view shifted out the window. It was snowing as hell. His eyelids felt heavy. The combination of his Professor’s deep voice and the monotonous lines of the History Book made it easy to drift into dozing. Albus didn’t know how much time had passed as he heard the classroom door opened. To Albus, everything felt far away. He didn’t bother and intended to continue his desperately needed nap. How else was he supposed to survive the day ?

“Oh. Hello. Come in. Good to see you, _ Mr. Malfoy _.” Professor Binns welcomed his most (and probably only) enthusiastic student. 

Albus felt like someone had punched him right into his stomach. He shot up. Immediately, a flood of whispers and gossip washed over the class. Wild suggestions made their way from table to table. No one, except Albus, knew where Scorpius had been. Albus held his breath. There he stood in the door frame – after all this time of uncertainty. Albus swallowed hard. He felt likewise happy and sick. He couldn’t fight the tears that shot in his eyes. 

Scorpius looked different. Totally different. _ Was he really only gone for three months? _ His hair was cut. At the sides it was shorter. Longer strains covered his left eye. His whole appearance seemed different. More confident. But his facial expression had grown so much colder and darker. Scorpius turned away from Professor Binns and shortly observed the class. For a heartbeat, his view lingered on Albus. Albus smiled at him. He was quiet sure he looked stupid. Scorpius shot him a death glance that could not hurt more. Albus inhaled sharply and his eyes were suddenly burning. His smile dropped. Scorpius passed him without facing him a second time. He sat down in the back row a few tables away from Albus. Albus had feared that moment so much and now his biggest fear came true: _ Scorpius hated him. _ Tears already rolled down his face. He quickly whipped them away, grabbed his books and bag and bolted out of the classroom. 

He needed to get out of here. Away from _ him _. He couldn’t breathe. It was his own fault Scorpius hated him now. He couldn’t take that feeling. Not one second. It cut through him like a knife. He tried his best to pull himself together and begged no one would cross his way. As he finally reached the Girl’s Bathroom he broke down and cried.

**********Flashback**********

‘_ Oh no!’ _ Albus was not going to spend Christmas without Scorpius. He was determined to get him back - and that as soon as possible!  
‘_ Dear Scorpius _ ,  
_ how are you? How was your first week at Durmstrang? I never thought that it is possible to miss someone so badly. After the kiss in our last night together in Hogwarts, I just want to be with you. It felt so right. I’m working on a plan. Day and night. I didn’t find anything useful yet, but don’t worry, I promise I’ll find a way out _.  
_ I love you _ ,  
_ Albus _.’

Albus had send this letter three weeks ago. Since Scorpius was gone, he didn’t receive any answer. He was going insane. Christmas was soon approaching and Albus was far from any idea how to get Scorpius back. What was worse: he couldn’t ask anyone for help. His father would instantly find out and he must avoid getting his father involved for all costs. Otherwise Draco would end up in prison.

Albus barely slept at night. He compensated his lack of sleep during classes. Another sleepless night:  
‘_ Who could he possibly ask for help? Rose? No way, she would figure something was wrong as soon as Albus would open his mouth. James?’ _ Albus laughed a little by that thought. _ ‘Even if James wouldn’t date three girls at a time and it wouldn’t be his N.E.W.T.s Year, he would have had less clue than Albus. Teddy? He was pretty clever and part of the Ministry. He surly knew what to do! But then again, he would suspect something was wrong and report it to his godfather Harry right away. Fuck! There was really no one!” _ Albus buried his face in his pillow in frustration. 

One Wednesday morning, the Owls delivered the post as usual. Albus poked in his breakfast. He sat alone at the end of the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall. His mood couldn’t be worse. Nothing was able to light it up. Totally caught off guard, a small Owl landed right in front of him. Albus heart skipped a beat. He quickly took the note. The little Owl bit him unexpected. 

“Oww!” Albus complained slightly shocked. _ ‘As if his day wasn’t bad enough.’ _ He pushed the bowl with his breakfast over as peace offer and the little animal seemed satisfied. Albus cracked a smile.  
He unfolded the parchment. It wasn’t even a letter. It was a dirty, crinkled note, but he immediately recognized Scorpius’ handwriting even though it was messier than usual; as if it had been written in a rush. His heart started to beat quicker. 

‘_ Albus, don’t write me again. Your letter got me into a lot of trouble. They read it. I don’t have much time and I don’t get the chance to write you again. I’m far from fine! This place is worse than Voldemort’s Hogwarts. Get me out of here! S. _’ 

Albus felt sick and dizzy. _ ‘What did he achieve within the last weeks? Nothing! And because of his failure, Scorpius suffered. _’ 

**********End of Flashback**********

Albus knew he couldn’t hide in the Girl’s Bathroom forever. Sooner or later he had to face Scorpius. He preferred later and decided to hide somewhere more comfortable. So, he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. He used to come here whenever he was in need of a safe place; when he skipped classes or needed time on his own. During day, there were no classes up here. He hated the stairs. They were endless. He rubbed his eyes as he reached the top of the Tower. He was so damn tired. 

“It took you quiet long to get here.” A familiar voice said emotionless.  
Albus mouth fell open. Scorpius sat on the windowsill. He didn’t face Albus. He looked out in the wide.  
“Scorpius. I…”  
“Stop!” He said in a tone Albus never heard before.  
Scorpius stood up. He now looked right into Albus’ eyes with the same expression as back in class earlier that morning. Eyes full of hate stared down at him. It felt like he was going to shatter into thousand pieces. After what he had been through the last months, he simply couldn’t gather the energy to take Scorpius’ hate.  
“I talk. You listen. It won’t take long.”  
Albus looked up at him. He then just noticed a little scar under Scorpius’ eye.  
“I don’t know how I could possibly think that you would be able to be helpful for once. No… Instead you got me even deeper into a – really fucked up – situation. Not that this would have been enough… YOU BROKE THE ONE PROMISE YOU GAVE ME…” Scorpius screamed, and his unfamiliar voice echoed through the tower.  
Albus was shaking. _ Was that really HIS Scorpius?! _ “Scorp, listen I really tried…”  
“SHUT UP!! I said I’m talking. I don’t want to hear a single word from you. Yeah, right, you tried and failed – as always, Albus.”  
Hearing his name like that hurt even worse.  
“You’re a looser. You lose. Every single time. Whatever you touch, you mess it up. But it’s my fault, too. I knew that before. I shouldn’t have been so naive and trust you with anything.”  
Albus shook his head. “No, no. Please, you must believe me. I had no choice. All I wanted….”  
Scorpius looked like he was going to kill him. He quickly closed the gap between them. Albus stepped back, but before he was able to react, Scorpius pressed him against the wall violently. Albus was totally caught off guard. Shock mirrored in his eyes.  
“All you wanted was what? Save me?” Scorpius laughed.  
“Of course!” Albus now raised his voice, too. He struggled to get out of Scorpius’s grip.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You were just damn egoistic. You couldn’t take Hogwarts. You couldn’t be alone, but you didn’t find a way to save me either. So, you asked your daddy for help. The ONE thing you promised not to do.”  
Scorpius was beyond mad. He hit the wall with his fist right beside Albus’ head. Albus squeezed his eyes shut.  
“It was the only way out. You wrote me to get you home. All I could think about was saving you. If there would have been another way, I would have found it, but there was no other option. You must believe me.” Albus quickly explained.  
Scorpius tightened his grip.  
“Scorp, you’re hurting me! Let go!”  
“No. I haven’t hurt you enough. Not just yet.”  
“I had to do it. What else was I supposed to do?”  
“Leave me at Durmstrang for the rest of the year.” Directly responded.  
“No, you can’t be serious.”  
“YOU BETRAYED ME.”  
“I love you!!”  
Scorpius immediately let go and looked at Albus shocked as if he just remembered something.  
“I love you.” Albus repeated much softer.  
Scorpius made several steps back.  
“It was not on you to decide what happen do my father.” Scorpius suddenly said with a mix of hurt and bitterness in his voice.  
Albus didn’t know what to respond.  
They just stared at each other.  
“Don’t dare EVER talk to me again. You are dead to me, Albus.” There was hurt in his voice. He wasn’t as emotionless as before, but still full of hate.  
Scorpius turned around and went down.  
“No! Please! Scorpius! Don’t do that!” Albus screamed desperately behind him.  
Scorpius continued his way down. He started to walk quicker.  
“Scorpius…” Albus voice cracked.

The next days, Scorpius kept his promise: He treated Albus as if he was air. 

_Days turned into weeks _. 

Scorpius managed it to keep a well calculated distance to Albus. Even if they shared the same classes, he made sure not to work with him. During meals he sat at the other end of the table. He showered whenever Albus would be in detention, which happened regularly for all kinds of reasons, or when he was in the Library. When Albus returned to the Common Room, Scorpius left to the Library. It was like he had cut Albus out of his life. 

********** Flashback**********

“Stand straight!” Lucius said annoyed and stung him in the side with his walking stick. Scorpius flinched but followed his orders. “You’re embarrassing.”  
They entered a huge gate. A man already waited for them.  
“Lucius, so good to see you. We’ve waited for your return. We need your opinion in several … well…” He shortly observes Scorpius. “… important matters.”  
“Sure.” Lucius said pleased.  
“This must be your grandson.”  
Scorpius shook his hand. The man looked around. Several students passed them. Lessons were just about to start.  
“Rowle!” He called out and the young man immediately came running. He was in Scorpius’ age.  
“Sir.”  
“This is Scorpius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy’s grandson.”  
The boy looked stunned.  
“Hello, Sir. Nice to meet you.” He addressed Lucius. He just nodded.  
Scorpius frowned.  
“Show Mr. Malfoy his dorm and his timetable and the classrooms.”  
“Of course. Please follow me.” He now addressed Scorpius.  
Scorpius shortly looked at his grandfather. He raised an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?”  
“Nothing.” Scorpius said bitter. Then he followed.  
The boy seemed slightly annoyed that he was chosen to show him everything.  
“Dorm. Of course, only for us – the elite.” He said and continued. “Bathrooms.” He went down again. “Common Room. Wakeup-call is at 05:30. Morning exercises are from 05:45 til 06:30. Breakfast is til 07:30. Classes start at 07:45.”  
“Thanks, I’m Scorpius … Scorpius Malfoy.” He said as they stood in the Common Room. The boy just sceptically mustered him.  
“And even if you are the fucking Pure Blood Prince himself the last thing, I need is holding your hand on your first day. You’ll get your timetable in the office on the first floor.” He turned around and left.  
Scorpius was left alone and slightly panicked. He looked around. The students around him were all damn busy as if they all forgot to finish a really important essay, they needed to hand in today. He was totally irritated. Only one girl leaned against the wall with crossed arms and simply started at him. Scorpius didn’t know what to do. He nodded and smiled awkwardly. She rolled her eyes. He looked down and blushed.  
“Can I help you?” She asked just as annoyed as the boy Rowle before.  
“I’m Scorpius Malfoy… I’m new. It’s my first day. That boy, he was supposed to show me where I get my timetable, but he left. I guess…”  
“What are you? 12? Get it on your own.”  
“Sure… can… can you tell me where I find the office in the 1st floor?”  
“Did he tell you to go there?” She asked surprised.  
Scorpius nodded.  
She deeply sighed. “Change. Then I’ll show you where you get everything you need. I fear you’re in my class.”  
“Oh … great… I mean…”  
“We don’t have all day…”

Scorpius quickly changed into his new cloak. How ironic. He wore this red uniform once in his fourth year during their time travel disaster trip. Though it looked different now. Much more black was worked into the fabric. It remained him of the Dark Hogwarts uniform where Voldemort ruled. He quickly shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. _ ‘Durmstrang was never as bad as this version of Hogwarts. _ ’  
“What are you doing so long?” The mysterious girl asked. She was standing in the doorframe with her arms crossed.  
“How did you get in here? This is the boy’s dorm.”  
She laughed. “Come on. Otherwise we’ll be late.”  
He followed her irritated. “It’s just… in Hogwarts. The girls are not allowed to enter the boy’s Dorms and the other way around. There are spells that …”  
“Scorpius.” She interrupted him.  
“Yes?”  
“You’re not in Hogwarts anymore.”  
Scorpius frowned. He wondered if he said anything that upset her.

With the girl’s help, he got his timetable. He read it aloud to her. “Duelling is my first lesson. Do I have to attend that class? It’s five times a week. Is that right? Oh History. That’s my favourite class. But there is written Pure Blood History. Do we discuss that one topic for the rest of the year?”  
The girl stared at him unbelieving.  
“You have no idea where you are, have you?!”  
Scorpius looked up confused.  
“Merlin.” She pressed a hand on her eyes.  
“What Duelling Spells are your speciality? How many spells are you able to manage? How many victories did you have? How many times did you fail?”  
“That are a lot of questions… Shouldn’t we go to class?”  
“The first thing you’ll have to do this morning is a Duel against the class best. This Duel will decide about your whole time here.”  
Scorpius looked shocked at her.  
“You’re not serious.”  
“I’m dead serious.”  
“What if I lose?”  
“Naaa… not so good. You’ll be an easy target for other students, teachers will “teach” you a lecture where you definitely learn to fight.”  
“But I… I never attend Duelling Club in Hogwarts. It is optional.”  
“Oh, a club – how cute.” She inhaled deeply. “Think of any spells. What are you good at? Offensive spells, defensive spells? Anything?”  
„Ehhmmm…. I never really tried, but I think offensive??? There was one time when I needed to fight. It worked out pretty well, though I had help.”  
“Ok. I got it. It’s a start.  
1\. Don’t tell anyone you’ve never duelled.  
2\. Attack without hesitation. Use every spell you know.  
3\. Survive that first lesson.”  
“Ok….” Scorpius panicked.

Within the classroom, everyone sat down. Their Professor entered. It was the man, who welcomed them earlier.  
“Don’t you want to introduce yourself?” The Professor asked without looking at Scorpius. All politeness from earlier was gone.  
Scorpius hastily stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned toward him.  
“Hello… I’m Scorpius Malfoy. Until now I attended Hogwarts. And well… eeehhmm… now I’m here. I mean I’m happy to be here.” He sat down again.  
“Oh, wow a Malfoy! A Pure Blood celebrity.” A girl said.  
“He’s the heir of Lucius Malfoy.” Someone whispered stunned.  
Scorpius blushed slightly by all the attention. He wasn’t used to it.  
“Let him first proof, his worth it.” The guy called Rowle responded unimpressed.  
“Right!” The Professor agreed, still not looking at the class.  
“Mr. Malfoy, we have a little welcome ritual in our class.” Now he looked right at him. “Don’t you want to stand up?”  
Scorpius swallowed and did what he was told.  
“Ms. Prince…” He only said and pointed beside him.  
The girl Scorpius met that morning stood up. She looked serious.  
“Ms. Prince is the best student of this class – to my dismay.” He added.  
Scorpius mouth fell open. _ ‘SHE was the best? Why did she give him all these advices? And, was his teacher even allowed to say something like that about her? _ ’ Scorpius wondered.  
“Let’s see your Duelling skills so that I have a picture of you.”  
‘_ Was he really only judged by that one moment? _’ It was just as the girl had predicted.  
He slowly walked to the front. He hated being in the centre of attention.  
“The stage is yours.”

Scorpius remembered the first gestures of a Duel. Then he held up is wand. The girl looked at him meaningful. He didn’t react. She bit her lip. Then she cast the first spell. It his Scorpius with full force.  
There was laughter. His Professor took notes. He didn’t look happy.  
Scorpius got up and looked at her. She nodded only that he could see it.  
“Depulso!” Scorpius managed to press out.  
She defeated herself.  
‘_ Do something! _’ She formed with her lips.  
Scorpius casted all spells that came to his mind. One after one. She defended herself against every spell except for the last. It hit her and she fell back.  
“Mr. Malfoy won!” The Professor said satisfied.  
Scorpius went over to help her up. 

Later in the Common Room, Scorpius went over to her.  
“You let me win.” He said.  
She looked up from her book. “Don’t burst that out so easily.”  
“Why?”  
“There are no second chances in Durmstrang.”  
“Then why would you help me? You don’t even know me.”  
She got up and looked around slightly paranoid.  
“I have my reasons.”  
She paused. “I’m Hayley. Hayley Prince. Pure Blood. If you appreciate such a fact. I don’t.”  
Scorpius shook his head. “I don’t really care.”  
She smiled.  
“Follow me.”

They ended up in a small classroom.  
She sat down on top of a table. “Why are you here? Was it your free will?”  
Scorpius looked down. “No.”  
“Thought so… Can I be honest?”  
He looked up. “Yes, please.”  
“You won’t survive a day if you walk around that place scared to death.”  
“Who says I’m scared?”  
“Every cell of your body tells me you’re scared. Your walk, your voice, your eyes…Don’t get me wrong: You should be scared. It’s my sixth year and they still find new ways to scare the hell out of me.”  
“You?” Scorpius asked sceptical. She wasn’t the type to be scared.  
“I keep up the appearance. Something you should adopt.”  
“Any advices?”  
“I can tell you some things. But in the end, I can’t prepare you for the hell that’s waiting for you here. If you have any option to leave, do it. Today.”  
“I haven’t.” Scorpius directly responded.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Where do we start?” Scorpius was ready.  
She looked at him and smirked. “The hair.”  
They both chuckled and Scorpius wondered if Durmstrang was really going to that awful. If he knew what was going to happen, he would have listened to Hayley and run away that very same day. 

**********End of Flashback**********

Albus just existed. He slept, ate, attended classes, ate, did his homework (in a rather minimalistic way), ate, showered, slept. Getting up was getting harder every day. But he wouldn’t be Albus if he gave up so quickly. He did try. After several failed attempts to get Scorpius’ attention, he decided to focus back on surviving. He felt pathetic for running after someone who did everything to avoid any contact.

“Mr. Potter… are you listening to me?”  
“What?” Albus looked up. Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses concerned. Her hands were folded in front of her face.  
“I just said, that I’m exchanging owls with your parents. They are concerned. Just like me.”  
Albus looked down. The carpet in Professor McGonagall’s office was quiet fascinating.  
She sighed deeply.  
“Fine, you don’t have to attempt detention today.”  
Albus frowned.  
“From next week on, you are going to help the House Elves in the kitchen.”  
“Ehhhmmm….ok.” Albus had never heard that this was a kind of punishment. It didn’t sound too bad.  
“You can go now.” Minerva said rather soft which irritated Albus slightly.  
Albus got up. “Mr. Potter, is there anything you want to tell me?”  
Albus thought for a minute. Then he shook his head. “No. Professor. Nothing.”  
“Fine. Good night.”  
“Good night, Professor.” 

Albus went down the moving staircases, totally lost in his thoughts. He was back in his Common Room much earlier than usual, now that he was freed from detention. He decided to shower first. He grabbed the stuff he needed. Fortunately, Scorpius was neither in the Common Room nor in their Dorm. Albus shuffled into the bathroom.  
Huge drops patterned on his face. He enjoyed the feeling. After the shower he got dressed. He slipped into his boxers and his T-shirt as he suddenly heard someone:  
“No! No!” Dull noises followed. 

Albus turned around. He recognized the voice. It doubtlessly was Scorpius. Albus was unsure what to do. He couldn’t resist. He sneaked around the corner and gasped. Scorpius held himself up against the wall and let the hot water run down his back. Several scars covered his back. Scorpius hit the wall with his fist.  
“Scorpius.” Albus only said and reached out for his arm to stop him from hitting the wall.  
Scorpius turned his head and pushed Albus’s hand away. Just then Albus noticed something else: the water was hot. But not just hot, too hot. He pulled away.  
“Not you.” Scorpius groaned. “Leave.” Scorpius said half-hearted and looked at the opposite side.  
Albus stopped the water but didn’t say anything. Scorpius turned it back on.  
“What happened to you in Durmstrang?” Albus asked referring to Scorpius’ scars.  
Scorpius only shook his head and looked at the opposite side. Albus wondered if he was crying.  
“We can talk about it.”  
“When will you finally stop bothering me?”  
Albus reached out for the tap. Scorpius reacted much quicker. “Don’t.” Their hands touched. Albus looked up. Scorpius looked vulnerable.  
“Let’s just talk.”  
Albus wasn’t letting go, Scorpius did neither. By pushing and pulling the water suddenly turned ice cold. Scorpius immediately let go and fell to the ground. He made a noise as if he was in pain but tried to suppress it. A took a moment for Albus to realize, that the cold water was the trigger. He turned it off and then everything happened within a blur:  
Scorpius looked up mad, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Albus. “Depulso.” He said without hesitation. The spell hit Albus with full force. He hit the edge of the wall with his head and sank down unconsciously.  
Scorpius looked at him. He felt like he waked up from a nightmare. But that nightmare wasn’t ending. He let his wand fall on the ground. He was shaking. _ What has he done _?!  
“Albus…Albus…” Scorpius kept repeating his name.  
Albus eyes fluttered open. Scorpius was leaning over him. He seemed concerned. _ Was that a dream? _ The pain on his forehead brought him back to what happened. Albus touched the wound like in trance. It was wet. And he was tiered. He couldn’t fight the heavy tiredness.  
“Albus, stay with me.” He said serious.  
Albus closed his eyes and drifted off.  
“Fuck!!” 

**********Flashback**********

Scorpius was led out of the castle. It was Winter. A thick snow mantle covered the ground and trees of the endless landscape. Everything seemed quiet and dull around Scorpius. The Professor pushed him, signalizing he should walk faster. Scorpius was shaking as hell. He wasn’t allowed to take his coat with him. He wondered where they were going. As they reached the edge of the frozen lake, his Professor stopped and threw a towel and shower utensil on the ground in front of Scorpius.  
The Professor swung his wand and a hole was created in the thick ice cover.  
Scorpius looked up shocked at him.  
“Take your time.” The man smirked evil.  
Scorpius shook his head. He did his best to suppress the tears. Crying would make it worse. Crying meant punishment. He swallowed.  
“Isn’t that comfortable enough, Mr. Malfoy?”  
Scorpius had the feeling the icy wind blew through his bones.  
“You know you don’t deserve to shower inside with your classmates. Understand us, after the letter of your little friend, you let us no choice.”  
“It’s not like that.” Scorpius lied.  
“Save your breath. The longer you discuss, the longer we stand out here. Get out of your cloths. We’ll first go back after you’re done.”  
Scorpius desperately thought about anything which would get him out of this situation. His wand was in his Dorm. No chance to fight it. He couldn’t even concentrate anymore because of the pain. With shaking hands, he undressed. He didn’t face his Professor. He reached into the ice-cold water and splashed some water in his face.  
“You better get used to it. This will be your morning routine for the rest of the year.”  
It felt like an eternity until Scorpius was done. He quickly grabbed his towel and got dressed again.  
“Oh, you have an advantage. You already know this beautiful spot.” The man said amused on their way back to the castle.  
Scorpius shivered, but not only because of the cold, because he was damn scared what he had to face.  
On their way back, Hayley from his Duelling Class was guided by another Professor to the same spot out on the lake, just where he had been several minutes ago. Scorpius looked at her. She was freezing as well but she looked like she could take it so easily. She was strong. He was weak. They looked at each other for a heartbeat, knowing that they both suffered for same reason. She cracked a smile. He just couldn’t bring himself to smile back. He felt too low. But he felt better, knowing he wasn’t alone… or at least not the only one.

**********End of Flashback**********

Albus opened his eyes. It didn’t take him long to recognize that he was in his own bed in the Slytherin Dorm. He woke with headache. He rubbed his eyes and felt a bandage on his forehead. He looked around as he remembered what had happened. At the other end of his bed, sat Scorpius. He just looked at him. The curtains of his bed were drawn close. It must have been night. Albus slowly sat up holding his head.  
“Here.” Scorpius handed him a glass of water and two pills.  
Albus took them without asking what it was.  
“I’m not an expert, but shouldn’t you have brought me to Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing?” Albus said cynically.  
“Yeah… about that. I couldn’t really come up with a believable explanation.”  
“How about: I attacked my ex-boyfriend and almost killed him.” Albus said bitter.  
Scorpius expression was unreadable.  
“It was an accident.” Scorpius ignored the part with the ex-boyfriend.  
“Sure.” Albus didn’t buy it.  
“It’s true.” Scorpius said seriously.  
“Explain it to me.”  
First Scorpius said noting.  
“You own me.”  
Scorpius looked at Albus wound. He did feel guilty.  
“In Durmstrang they made use of different measures when it came to punishment. Physical punishment. And as you probably can imagine I ended up in “detention” pretty often.”  
“Who? You?” Albus asked unbelieving.  
“You got detention for different reasons over there. If you didn’t follow the rules. If you refused orders. If you said your true thoughts aloud. OR If you received letters with love confessions from your best male friend…”  
“Scorpius, I’m so so sorry… I had no idea. If I knew I would have never sent it to you.” Albus eyes filled with horror as he realized he was the reason for Scorpius’ pain.  
“It’s too late. It can’t be undone.”  
“What about the water?”  
“You do know where Durmstrang is located, don’t you?”  
“The North.”  
“It’s fucking cold there in winter, believe me. Those who didn’t “fit in” were ordered to shower outside. And there were other tests where they made use of water.” Scorpius drifted off in his thoughts.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Never mind.” Scorpius shook his head and slid down Albus’ bed. He stopped and remained in this position a while.  
“Since then, I am always freezing. Not even the hot showers are keeping me warm. It’s always cold.” Scorpius rubbed his arm unconsciously. 

**********Flashback**********

“I’m excited to announce that today’s class will include a little excursion.”  
Everyone grabbed their jackets and coats.  
“Oh no, you won’t need them.” The Professor held up a hand.  
Everyone followed his order and put their jackets back.  
“Follow me… and leave your wands here. You won’t need them either.” He smiled. 

Scorpius caught up to Hayley. By now he had been here for several weeks and he did now damn well, that these test needed his full attention.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing good.” She said quiet.  
“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Scorpius asked concerned. She wasn’t herself.  
She didn’t answer.  
‘ _ Could it be that something worse happened to her? Was that even possible? _’  
“What happened?”  
“It will always be like that for me. If you have the chance to get out of here, take it. What we’re dealing with today is nothing compared to what they planned for us.”  
“What do you mean? What have they planned? How do you know all that?”  
She shook her head.  
“You’re a good person, Scorpius. Run as fast as you can.”  
Scorpius frowned. “If I make it out of here, you can come with me. Hogwarts is different. Totally different. You’ll love it.  
“Focus, now.” She said serious and signalized him to listen to the Professor.  
Scorpius hadn’t paid much attention to his surroundings while talking to Hayley. The realization where he was, hit him with full force: _ THE LAKE. _ He didn’t know if he was shaking from the cold or from fear.  
“Some of you already know my favourite spot. As you may have noticed, there are two holes in the ice cover. Come closer.” He waved at the class.  
One hole was right in front of them, the other hole was several meters away. Everyone looked unsure around, freezing like hell.  
“Move!” The Professor screamed with warning patience.  
Slowly, they all went further on the ice.  
“Who volunteers?”  
“For what?” Scorpius whispered shocked. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the answer, but he didn’t want it to be true.  
Hayley didn’t answer him. She just stared down at the water.

“I’ll do it.” Rowle raised his hand.  
“Fantastic!” The Professor smiled. “You other pathetic losers should ask yourselves if you really belong to the elite! Don’t think you’ll get away. Every single one of you will pass that test.”  
Panic shot in Scorpius’ veins.  
Rowle got out of his cloths except his boxers. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and dived into the ice water down in the hole.  
Scorpius made several steps back. Hayley grabbed his arm tightly.  
“Pull yourself together!” She whispered.  
“I can’t do that! Not without the help of any spells… I…”  
“Calm down. You have no choice. You must pass that test. Volunteer as second.”  
“What?” He gasped.  
“Think about it. You’ll be trough for today and you don’t have to freeze in the cold any longer. Go inside and warm up. You know how cold that water is. You were here every morning since weeks. You will survive it. Just do it. There is no way out, anyway. Breathe.”  
_ She was right. He had to do it. He didn’t have the option to refuse and simply go back in_ .  
The other student climbed out of the other hole.  
“You’re allowed to go back inside.” The Professor addressed him.  
He just nodded. His lips were blue. Then he collected his cloths and quickly walked back up the hill to the castle.  
“Who wants next?”  
No one raised a hand. Scorpius knew he would be picked soon either way.  
“Do it. I’ll be right behind you.” Hayley said.  
Scorpius raised his hand.  
Obviously, the Professor didn’t expect such a reaction.  
“Fine. Mr. Malfoy.” He seemed angry about Scorpius’ bravery.  
Everyone stared at Scorpius. He undressed. He looked down into the little hole. The water was black. His view shifted towards the other hole. It seemed impossibly far away. He looked back down. There was no turning back. He stepped forward. The cold hit the air out of his lungs. It felt like thousand needles. It hurt. He never felt a comparable pain. It was almost impossible to move. Every single move ached. He started swimming. _ He won’t let them win. _ The other hole had to appear any second. He was almost out of air. He continued to swim. At some point, he thought he wouldn’t make it. But before the panic fully reached him, he finally saw the end.  
He broke the surface and inhaled deeply. He coughed but managed it to climb out of the water. Compared to the stormy air, the water was almost comfortably warm and Scorpius shortly contemplated to jump back in.  
He looked over to the other hole. Hayley already stood there in her underwear. Scorpius now realized that it must be so much worse for her to undress than for him. She jumped into the water. Scorpius wondered how someone could be so brave. She would be a truly Gryffindor. 

He ran over to his cloths, which was far from easy on the ice. He imagined a hot cup of tea, a thick blanket and a warm fire in the chimney. It was within reach.  
It took him a while until he reached his cloths. He didn’t pay attention to his classmates. He wasn’t in control of his body anymore. He was shaking so badly that he had trouble not to let anything fall. He needed to hurry and get dressed, to get back inside. It took him too long. At some point, he noticed the whispering. It grew louder.  
“Be quiet!” The Professor said nervous.  
Scorpius looked up. Horror was painted in their classmate’s faces. They looked at something further in the distance. Scorpius turned around. There was nothing to see. _ What were they staring at? Just snow and nothingness… _ And they it hit Scorpius. _ Right; there was nothing. Where was Hayley? _ Scorpius got up and slowly walked over the ice. The whispers turned into loud talking. Scorpius started running. He looked at his Professor. He didn’t move. Scorpius looked around in panic. He forgot about the cold. And then he saw her. Under the thick ice. She reached out her hand. Scorpius leaned down.  
“HAYLEY!!” He screamed and placed her hand on hers.  
Within a heartbeat everyone was quiet.  
He hit the ice with his fist. Of course, nothing happened.  
And then she suddenly smiled. Scorpius was shocked. With her lips she formed ‘_ it’s ok’. _ Then she sank down in the dark. She chose that end. She didn’t want to be instrumentalized anymore by them.  
“No!!” Scorpius looked up. “I need a wand. Please! Anyone!”  
He looked at his Professor. He shook his head, totally overburdened by the situation. “I’ve left it inside.”  
Scorpius continued to hit the ice with his fist until his hand bled. He knew it was absolutely senseless.  
After several hits, he looked at the hole and got up. He was going to save her. Before he reached the entrance, his Professor held him back.  
“You’ll die, too.”  
Scorpius struggled. “Why didn’t you dive after her? Why didn’t you jump in there right away?”  
Some other students gasped by Scorpius resistance.  
“Enough. Go inside before you end up in the Dungeon _ again. _ Last warning.”  
Scorpius clenched his already bleeding fist. He never felt so much anger before, but the image of being back in the Dungeon was worse than resisting. So, he kept quiet. 

**********End of Flashback**********

“I didn’t intend to hurt you like that. I am sorry.” Scorpius said quiet but didn’t look at Albus.  
Albus climbed over and took Scorpius’ hand.  
He looked up shocked. Albus tangled their fingers.  
“Do you really hate me?”  
Scorpius closed his eyes consciously and inhaled. “Albus…”  
“Please stay.” It came out more desperate than Albus wanted it to sound.  
“Whatever you saw in us. It’s not there anymore. We can’t go back.” Scorpius pulled his hand away.  
“No. Please don’t say that. Just stay. Only for tonight.”  
Scorpius was torn apart. He fought an inner conflict. He bit his lip. He was about to leave.  
“I know I have messed things up!” Albus raised his voice and grabbed his arm to keep Scorpius from leaving. “I never wanted that your dad is imprisoned. I know he’s innocent and my dad does his best to get him out!”  
Scorpius mood changed back to angry. “Stop talking about my dad.” He said quiet but it was a clear warning.  
“Have you visited him yet?” Albus asked ignoring Scorpius request.  
“This is none of your business.”  
“Why haven’t you been to Azkaban til now? You’re back for weeks. I thought it would be the first thing you’d do.”  
“You’re going too far.”  
“I can join you. I can come with you. You don’t have to go alone!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You are the last person I’d want to accompany me.”  
“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I didn’t betray you or your father. I didn’t surrender Draco to my dad. It was not like that.”  
“I don’t want to hear your sad excuses.”  
“Ask your dad!”  
“Whatever he says, it won’t change a thing between us.” Scorpius said cold. He got up and within a second Scorpius was gone.  
Albus crawled up in his bed and buried himself in his blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, letters were exchanged, and decisions were made.

“Dad, I really don’t think that this is a good idea.” Albus pulled on his sleeves nervously. He was standing in the middle of Professor McGonagall’s office together with the Headmistress and his father.  
Harry crossed his arms. “You are friends, don’t you want to support him?”  
Albus looked down. “Honestly, I dunno if we’re still friends…Things have changed since he came back.” Albus was surprised by himself about that more than honest answer. Usually he felt like lying to his dad was always the better option.  
Harry sat down and signalized Albus to sit down as well. Harry, too, seemed surprised by Albus open answer.  
“Is that the reason you’re not well?”  
“Who says I’m not well? Did Lily tell you anything?” Albus felt attacked, as so many times when he talked to his father.  
Harry sighed. “Albus, I’m not judging you. No one does. The passed months had been hard for you, you end up in detention way too often and just look at you. You sleep during classes, though you look tired. When were the last time you got enough sleep? No one told me you’re not well, I can clearly see it myself and I’m worried. And what about that wound? I didn’t get any information that you’re hurt.”  
He reached out a hand to examine Albus’ forehead, but he quickly turned his head away. “Did you get into trouble?”  
“Dad, don’t! It’s complicated. Albus didn’t know where to start. “I don’t want to be here, and Scorpius won’t want me here. I better leave before…”  
In that very moment, the door swung open and Scorpius entered. He froze as he saw Harry and Albus.  
“What is going on here?”  
“Scorpius, good to see you.” Harry went over and reached out a hand.  
Scorpius didn’t take it. He just started at him.  
“Yeah fine. I can imagine you’re upset. So, let’s skip the small talk.” Harry cleared his throat. “I’ve owled with your father. He wrote me that you’re ready to see him and he asked me to accompany you. And he proposed that it might be a good idea if Albus comes with us. Azkaban can be a scary place.”  
“I’m fine on my own.”  
“I fear that this can’t be negotiated.” Harry said definite.  
“Was that your idea?!” Scorpius addressed Albus.  
Albus shook his head.  
“It was your father’s idea.” Harry answered instead. “We – your father and I just want the best for you. He will explain everything to you. I’m not the right person.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. You’re not. YOU imprisoned my father and now you what? Feel guilty because you know damn well that he’s innocent?”  
“Scorpius, I did know that from the beginning. That’s the part of my job I hate. Old Laws need to be changed and I’m working on it. I do my best, but it’ll take some time. I do know that this is not a satisfying answer, but I promise I’m doing my best.”  
The words did reach Scorpius. He believed him.  
“I’m convinced things will make more sense as soon as you let your father explain the situation to you. We just thought that it would be the best if we let you decide on your own when you’re ready.”  
Scorpius nodded. He suddenly felt unsure. Harry went over and carefully rubbed his back.  
“This is far from easy and your classmates have no idea what you’re going through, but you don’t have to do this alone.” He pointed at Albus.  
Albus was speechless. In his wildest imagination Albus would have never guessed that his father would treat Scorpius with such respect. Of course, he had no clue that Albus was madly in love with Scorpius but back when they were younger, it had been a huge problem for Harry, that they were close friends. And now? He changed? Could that be true?  
Scorpius looked at Albus and nodded. “All right.”  
Albus smiled a little and something bubbled up in his chest. Something he didn’t feel for a long while. Real happiness. 

Scorpius went over to the chimney and took a hand full of Floo Powder. “Azkaban.” He said determined.  
Harry followed him but Albus pulled on his sleeve like a kid. “Dad.”  
“What is it?” Harry asked concerned by the tone of Albus’ voice.  
“Thank you.” Albus hugged him. He barely meant something that honest.  
Harry rubbed his back. “Everything is going to be fine.”  
It was just a meaningless phrase people used to say when they didn’t know what to respond. Albus knew that. Though he desperately wanted to believe it.  
“Come on, your friend needs you.”  
Albus shortly contemplated to come out but decided that this was rather Scorpius’ moment than his.  
Harry vanished into green flames and Albus followed him.

Albus stepped out the chimney in an office. A man welcomed them with a handshake.  
“Mr. Potter, always an honour to welcome you here.”  
Harry didn’t seem too pleased. “Butch.” He shortly said.  
“If you have a minute, I’d really love to talk about our last letter…” He said meaningful.  
“We’re here to visit Draco Malfoy.” Harry said bitter and annoyed.  
“Sure. How about the boys make themselves comfortable by a cup of tea in my office while we talk? You’ll have enough time with Mr. Malfoy afterwards.”  
“I must bring them back to Hogwarts in time.”  
“But you don’t want the Minister Granger to get involves, do you? Because I fear I’ll have to inform her about you’re…”  
“Fine. Five minutes.” Harry took off his glasses and pressed his fingers on his eyes. “Five – minutes.”  
“Great!” The man clapped in his hands. “We’ll be right back.” He addressed the boys.

Albus and Scorpius were left alone. First no one said anything, but the silence was unbearable.  
“I know you don’t want me here. Do you remember when we told each other everything? I mean I knew you better then you knew yourself.” Albus started. “This is as worse as it could have gotten. But we’re in this together. Don’t tell me that you don’t care!”  
“I do.”  
“What?” Albus wouldn’t have expected an answer.  
“And I’m glad you’re here.”  
Albus mouth fell open.  
“I don’t know what’s true anymore.”  
Albus swallowed and a little shine of hope came to the surface. “Never thought I’d ever say this but… my dad was right.”  
Scorpius looked at Albus.  
“Just listen to what your dad has to say and then you can decide what to do. And I’m aware no matter how much I want you back, that it is only your decision… which doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop chasing after you... Damn.” He whipped away a tear with his sleeve. “Just know that you’re not alone, ok?” Albus bit his lip.  
Scorpius hesitated. Then he took Albus hand.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Because you’re my best friend. I know you.”  
Scorpius laughed weakly. “You don’t know anything about me anymore. I don’t deserve you.” He let go of Albus hand. “I’ve done bad things. I’m a bad person.”

**********Flashback**********

“Tonight, we will test your skills. Pair up. You’ll work in teams of two. We’ll be out all night, so prepare yourselves. We meet in an hour at the gates of the castle.” The Professor said as a matter of course, as if this was long and carefully planned weekend trip and he just forgot to inform them all about it.  
Scorpius looked around.  
“What are you waiting for?” Hayley grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom.  
“We don’t have much time.” They ran up the stairs to their Dorm.  
“Time?”  
“To get prepared.”  
“For what?”  
“The hunt.”  
Scorpius swallowed.  
“Put as much clothes on as you can. Do you have any useful magical artefacts we can use?”  
Scorpius looked apologizing at her.  
“Great. We’re dead.” She groaned.  
“Sorry…”  
“Then at least, get us something to eat while I collect my stuff. And don’t forget your wand.”  
They parted and Scorpius followed her orders. 

They met after an hour at the gate. Hayley wasn’t there. Scorpius nervously looked around.  
“Don’t always look so daunted. I’ve told you that a thousand times. They’ll think you’re a sitting duck.” She teased him from behind and Scorpius jumped.  
“Welcome to our yearly hunt. I know so many of you looked forward to that special night. You’ll spend the night in the forest. Use your skills. You’re supposed to come back with a magical creature. As soon as you killed one, you’re allowed to return. So, you better hurry, if you need your beauty sleep.”  
The class laughed.  
“If you come back empty handed, well… let’s talk about it when this happens. But I’d recommend you better don’t. And I don’t mean a harmless Mooncalve!”  
Another laugh followed. Scorpius and Hayley weren’t laughing.  
“But when I look at some of you, a Mooncalve would be better than nothing. Oh, I just forgot. Don’t let your classmates get in your way. You are free to “defend” yourselves and your prey. To make it a bit more interesting we have prepared a nice little price. The winner, who returns with the most dangerous creature will be invited to a dinner with our honourable Headmaster.”  
There was clapping and cheering.  
“Move out.”  
“Run!” Hayley almost screamed.  
Everyone started running. Scorpius did as well. He blindly followed her out in the dark. After a mile, she pulled him behind a tree. They panted. Hayley looked around paranoid.  
“What is going on?”  
She pressed a hand on his mouth. “Sssshhhh!!!”  
She let go and leaned back against the tree trunk and inhaled deeply.  
Scorpius looked at her.  
“Get up, we need to keep moving.”  
“Can’t we just light a fire? Look, I definitely won’t kill anything. Can’t we just hide somewhere til dawn.”  
She stopped and turned around mad. “This is not a game! Lighting a fire means we’re dead. They’d find us right away. Those asses wait for that day the whole year. It’s their ticket to hurt and kill. Scorpius, it’s nothing unusual that students get killed, too. We must survive the night and it’s not going to be as easy as you may think. We’re not in the situation to choose.”  
“I won’t kill anyone or anything!”  
“Merlin!” She buried her hands in her hair in frustration.  
“Have you killed anything before?”  
“I don’t enjoy killing if you mean that. I do what has to be done.” She pushed him against a tree. “You still haven’t got it. If you don’t start to fight, you’ll die!”  
Scorpius looked at her shocked. In that very moment, he became aware of how serious the situation.  
She let go. “Fine. I’ll come up with a solution.”

They went aimlessly through the forest in silence for hours. 

“I have an idea.” Hayley finally said. “We steel a dead creature from our classmates. So, we don’t have to kill anything”  
“Sounds ehhhmmm… like a plan?”  
She shot him a death glance.  
“A good plan. A very good plan.” Scorpius babbled.  
She laughed.  
“Let’s wait at the edge of the lake. We climb up a tree and set up a trap. Sooner or later someone will pass there. It’s a well-known meeting point.” She already started walking. “You’re coming?”

As they finally reached the lake and climbed up the tree, they sat on a branch in silence and waited.  
“Hayley…” Scorpius started.  
“Mmmmhhh…” She focused only on her surroundings.  
“What happens if we come back empty handed?”  
She took a deep breath. “They’ll send us back next night. And the night afterwards. And so on. Until you kill something.”  
Scorpius didn’t expect such an answer.  
“I was once just like you. In my first year, I refused to kill. I used to love Magical Creatures so much. I grew up with them. I refused and reused, and they send me back every single night.”  
“How many days?”  
“Two weeks.”  
Scorpius swallowed.  
“Hayley, why are you helping me?”  
“Scorpius, sometimes it’s better to know nothing. You ask too many questions. You’re too clever. It’ll get you killed.”  
“Why?”  
She sighed.  
“Don’t ask.”  
“Why?”  
“I wish I could say because I’m a good person. I’m not. Your grandfather is the reason.”  
“My grandfather?” Scorpius frowned.  
“He’s an honourable member of the Pure Blood Circle. He’s the highest member to be exact. My parents worship the Circle blindly…” She drifted off in her thoughts. “I hate them so much.”  
“What did my Grandfather offer you?”  
“Me?” She laughed. “Nothing. But he offered a pretty high amount of gold to my parents. We don’t have much money left. Lucius Malfoy knew that, and he knew that I’m a pretty good student.”  
“But why would he want to help me? He hates me for…well, for being myself.”  
“You’re his only heir. It’s well known that students die if they are… well… not strong enough. Of course, he doesn’t want to lose the only heir of his blood line.”  
“Oh.” Scorpius couldn’t believe how stupid he was. “Why else would you have helped me…”  
“Sorry.” Hayley said and took his hand. He looked up. “But now that I know you, I’m happy you’re not dead.”  
Scorpius blushed. “Oh... I … Didn’t mean it like… I think you got that wrong. I like you. But not like… “  
She looked amused.  
Scorpius paused. “I’m in a relationship.”  
She chuckled and smiled warmly. “I’m sure your boyfriend is going insane in Hogwarts.”  
Scorpius blushed even harder. “Did… did my grandfather tell you?”  
She shook her head. “No, I figured that on my very own.” She put her head aside. “You really need to learn to keep up the appearance.” It was a well-meant advice. She didn’t let go of Scorpius hand.  
“I’ll never know how it would be like…leading such a life, where you can love who you want.” She looked up in the night sky. She was hopeless.  
Scorpius hesitated but pulled her into a hug. She smiled. 

“HEY!! Lovebirds.” A student addressed them. “They are up here.” He called for his teammate.  
“Fuck!!” Hayley got up. “Expelliarmus!” She screamed and the wand flew out of the student’s hand. He ran off.  
“We need to get down. Hurry.”  
When they were back on the ground, the two students turned around the corner.  
“Oh Hayley, love. Here you are.” The evil smiling boy, Rowle, already proudly carried two dead creatures over his shoulder.  
“What do you want? You have what you need. Go, get you price.” Hayley pointed her wand at him.  
“But then the fun would be over, wouldn’t it?!”  
She tensed.  
Scorpius pointed his wand at the other boy. His hands were shaking.  
“Let Scorpius go. He has nothing to do with it.”  
“Is he your new lover?” The boy raised his eyebrow.  
“Don’t worry I’m all yours.”  
“Yeah. That’s right.” He smirked. “Mom already plans our wedding.”  
“Depulso!” She screamed and the spell hit him.  
Scorpius didn’t react quick enough and a spell from the other student hit him. He hit the tree.

“Scorpius…” Hayley shook him violently. “We need to leave. Get up.”  
Scorpius opened his eyes.  
“NOW!!”  
She carried the two creatures and pulled him up. Then they ran. Scorpius’ cheek hurt and everything became a blur.  
“What has happened?”  
She didn’t answer, til they reached a cave. They needed several minutes to catch their breath. 

Scorpius leaned back. Blood dripped down his cheek, right under his eye. Hayley had a little bag around her shoulder. She pointed her wand in there and soon she held a bandage and a small bottle in her hand. She leaned over Scorpius and treated the wound.  
“It needs to be stitched.”  
“What happened?” Scorpius asked again.  
“I dunno. I’m not sure. We duelled. He fell off a cliff.”  
“Is.. is he dead?” Scorpius asked shocked.  
“If he didn’t cast Arresto Momentum in time… yes, probably.” She said emotionless.  
Scorpius grabbed her wrist to stop her from stitching and she looked at him annoyed.  
“He’s a bad person.”  
“I thought you were together.”  
“Yes. We are. Or were. Depends I guess.”  
Scorpius couldn’t follow.  
“In the Pure Blood World there still exist arranged marriages.”  
Scorpius let go off her arm again and she continued where she was stopped.  
“I didn’t intend to kill him.” She said. “It just happened. I protected us. You were pretty useless out there.” It wasn’t an accusation, just an explanation.  
“Wait, do you care, what I think about you?”  
She pulled a face. “Seems like it.”  
Scorpius smiled. “I think you’re the best person I know.”  
She smiled and looked at him. “Thanks…”  
A longer silence followed.  
“Back to business.” She said.  
“We only have to get back, right? We have stolen the dead creatures.”  
“They will examine your wand to find out if it was really you who killed it.” She pointed at the dead bodies.  
“And now I’m supposed to do what?”  
“Cast Avada Kedavra.”  
Scorpius shook his head violently. His headache increased.  
“They are already dead.”  
“No way.” He squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Scorpius, look at me.”  
He did.  
“I won’t always be there to help you. You must learn to fight for yourself. Sometimes you have to do bad things to survive. But at least you’re alive.”  
She took his wand and pointed it at the dead creature. “Avada Kedavra.” She handed his wand back. Then she did the same with her own wand.

They were late. The sun already rose. Back at the gate, their Professor was already waiting. Just as the rest of the class. Hayley’s “boyfriend” obviously had survived and waited there with several bruises, too. Scorpius had a bad feeling.  
Their Professor clapped in his hands. “Let’s see. Not too bad for the first time, Mr. Malfoy.” He held out his hand. “Wands.” He said serious and examined them just as Hayley predicted. “Very good.” He handed them their wands back, but something was terribly wrong with the whole situation. Hayley tensed. 

The Professor turned back around: “Somehow, I have the feeling that you cheated. Look, I’d love to go inside – just as everyone else here. They all have been waiting for you two. And everyone is tired, so stop stealing our time.  
Two students stepped out of the crown, carrying a Mooncalve each. The innocent little creatures looked scared with their huge eyes.  
“Do us a favour and kill them so that we can have breakfast.”  
Scorpius made several steps back. “But we brought you dead creatures. We passed.”  
“I decide who passes.” The Professor said amused.  
Both Hayley and Scorpius stared at the little creatures.  
“No. I won’t do it!” Scorpius put his wand back in his pocket.  
Hayley was rooted to the ground.  
“Interesting.” The man said. He looked around. Everyone immediately looked down.  
The Professor went over and pointed the wand at Scorpius. He looked at Hayley. “You know how it works.”  
She still didn’t move.  
Scorpius froze in the position. _ What was going to happen to him _?  
“Hayley…my patience is limited.”  
Still, she didn’t move.  
“5, 4, 3, 2,…”  
“Avada Kedavra.” She said.  
The Mooncalve was dead. She fell on her knees and squeezed her eyes shut.  
Now he turned towards Scorpius and pointed his wand towards Hayley.  
“No, please don’t.” Scorpius begged.  
“Crucio.” The Professor said emotionless and Heyley screamed in pain.  
“Stop!! Please!” Scorpius couldn’t believe that this was happening. Without noticing, he was crying. Another taboo.  
The Professor stopped. “Your decision.”  
Scorpius looked at his friend.  
“Scorpius don’t do it. I’m fine. You’ll never be the same.”  
“Crucio.”  
She broke down in pain again. Worst was: Scorpius knew exactly how it felt.  
“Take me!” He suddenly said. “Use Crucio on me.”  
“That’s not how it works. You know how you can help her. Don’t you want to help her? Just kill the Mooncalve. It’s that simple.”  
Scorpius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Mooncalve. The Professor stopped the spell. Scorpius suddenly looked up at him with pure hate. He quickly changed the direction and pointed it at the man.  
“Depulso!” 

Their professor was hit with full force. Hayley looked shocked at Scorpius. “What have you done? You idiot!”  
Scorpius looked around into shocked faces. It took some time, but his Professor was getting back up. _ What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t attack him a second time. _ He looked helpless at Hayley. She only shook her head in resignation. What had he done? The man walked over. He looked insane. Scorpius still held his wand up but there was nothing he could do.  
The Professor took Scorpius’ hand in his own. Scorpius was sure he’d take his wand away. Instead he didn’t let go of Scorpius’ hand and pointed it at the Mooncalve and he said it – the most forbidden spell: “Avada Kedavra.”  
Scorpius felt the _ Dark Magic _ leaving his wand. It felt as if he cast it all on his own, without his teacher’s influence. He looked at the little dead creature in horror and sank to the ground. It had been the most innocent living being. He felt sick. Before he could do anything about it, he threw up. The Professor stepped on his hand, in which he held his wand. Scorpius clenched his teeth in pain and let go. The man took his wand out of his hand.  
“Dungeon.” He only said. 

**********End of Flashback**********

Albus shook his head and took Scorpius’ hand again. “Scorpius, I have no idea what you’ve been trough. Dad just told me that you had to do horrifying things, and you needed to make decisions you might regret but you were forced in there. That doesn’t make you a bad person!”  
Scorpius buried his hands in his hair. He couldn’t keep up the appearance.  
“I’m scared.” He suddenly confessed.  
Albus now pulled Scorpius into a hug. He expected to be punched any second. But nothing happened. Instead he was pulled closer and Scorpius buried his face in Albus shoulder.  
“I’m scared to see my dad in here - see him rot in a place like that, but I’m so angry. And there’s nothing I can do about it. How could he let me go? How could he, if he knew? That place…” He could continue. All he kept inside came to the surface in that very moment.  
“Your dad loves you. So much. I’m sure he didn’t know. You’ll come over it. You’ll be fine. _ We’ll _ be fine.”  
“Scorpius, I know that this is the wrong moment but…”  
The door slammed open and the two jumped.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to … are you ok?” Harry asked.  
“Sure. Yeah. We’re fine. …” Albus mumbled.  
“I am ready.” Scorpius got up and his voice came out clearer than he expected.  
Harry nodded. “Follow me, Scorpius.”  
Albus got up as well.  
“Albus, you wait here.”  
Usually Albus would have insisted to stay with Scorpius, but for some reason he trusted his father with this. 

Scorpius and Harry went down several corridors of cold stone. Scorpius was nervous as hell. He was shaking. He pulled himself together as he learned in Durmstrang. _ Never show your fears or emotion to anyone _.  
“We’re almost there.” Harry said. He opened the door to room in which several tables were placed. Draco sat there alone. No one else was there. Scorpius was sure Harry had arranged the meeting.  
“I’ll leave you alone. You have 30 minutes.”  
“Thank you.” Draco said and nodded at Harry.

Scorpius was rooted to the ground. His father didn’t look as awful as he imagined. He wore his own cloths. Draco looked at him apologizing but didn’t say anything. Scorpius ran over and hugged his father fiercely. Then he cried.  
“I’m sorry, Scorpius. I should have never let you do this for me. I was a coward and a bad father. I understand if you don’t forgive me. I’ve made a terrible mistake.” It made Scorpius cry even worse.  
It took a while for Draco to comfort his son. As Scorpius finally calmed down, they settled at the table.  
“Sorry.” Scorpius sniffed.  
“For what?” Draco asked irritated.  
“For being such a pathetic son.”  
“Scorpius. You’re not pathetic. You’re such a strong young man. Never apologize for being brave and showing what you feel. I know that you probably had been taught that in Durmstrang.” He inhaled deeply.  
“Harry informed me about their education after he got you out of there. If I knew… I” Dracon pressed a hand on his mouth in horror. He did know what they had done to Scorpius. “I was so stupid. I can never make up for it.”  
“I forgive you, dad.” Scorpius suddenly said. He couldn’t take seeing his father broken like this because of him. And he was the only family, he had left.  
“I promise you that no one will ever harm you again.”  
Scorpius laughed a little. “You can’t promise me something like that. What about grandfather? Won’t I be forced to stay with him, now that you’re in here?”  
Draco smiled. “No, of course not! Haven’t Albus told you?”  
Scorpius frowned. “We… we don’t talk much anymore.”  
Draco closed his eyes and inhaled again. He pressed his fingers on his temples. “I’ve exchanged letters with Minerva and with Ginny and Harry, but I didn’t know it was that bad. This is all my fault.”  
“What do you mean? It was my decision not to let Albus in my life again.”  
“You’re making a mistake.”  
“Can we leave Albus out of all this. He has nothing to do with it!”  
“Minerva said you’ve isolated yourself; you’re not talking about what happened at Durmstrang and you push Albus away. I’m worried, don’t you understand that?”  
“How can I be together with someone who’s responsible that you’re in prison?” Scorpius spilled it out. The moment he said it, he wanted to take it back. He swallowed as if he could swallow the words back down.  
“I mean… I didn’t mean…” His heart was on his sleeve.  
Draco got up and went over and hugged his son. “I know. I’ve known for quiet a while.”  
“No. It’s not like that. No. You got it wrong…” The more Scorpius tried to fight it, the more aware he became that it was still the truth.  
“I’m happy for you and your mom would be so happy that you found someone you love so much.”  
“But he destroyed our lives.” Scorpius didn’t know what to feel or believe.  
“Scorpius, listen carefully!” Draco now said in his usual serious tone and Scorpius looked up.  
“He – did – nothing – wrong.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“At Christmas, Albus stood in front of my door. He was desperate. He told me that he searched for weeks for ways to save you, because he received a note in which you begged him to get you home. He showed it to me. He was ready to do anything that was necessary. Did you know that Albus studied Magical Law books at night to save me to save you? He did this over weeks. In that moment, I realized that I made a terrible mistake and that you were suffering. It was my crime and it was past time to take responsibility. I should have done it much earlier. Albus would have never surrendered me. He’s such a loyal kid. Listen, this is important:  
_ It was MY decision _.  
That night I brought Albus home to Ginny and Harry and explained the situation. I handed Harry the artefact out and of course he had no other choice but to bring me to Azkaban. But he’s doing all he can to get me out. Until then, I want you to stay with the Potters. Of course, I don’t let your grandfather near you. Harry is taking care of Lucius. You don’t have to worry.”  
It was all too much to take for Scorpius. This was not how he imagined this conversation to turn out. His whole world was turned upside down.  
“Dad, I dunno what I’m supposed to do.”  
“I do think you know very well what you want. Just follow your inner voice.”  
“I’ve done awful things to Albus, I can’t ask him to take me back.”  
“He’s here with you, isn’t he?!”  
“Yeah but…”  
“Albus isn’t the type who does anything against his own will. He’s pretty determined. A real Slytherin… don’t tell Harry.”  
Scorpius smiled a little.  
“He loves you. More than you can imagine.”  
“How do you know?” Scorpius frowned.  
“He told me.” Draco said dry.  
“He what? No way!”  
“At Christmas he was drenched in tears. He was so scared to lose you. He said you meant everything to him.”  
Scorpius eyes widened in shock.  
“So, I asked him.”  
Scorpius didn’t want that to be true.  
Draco laughed. “Don’t make such a face. He pretty soon confessed his love for you and asked me if I was ok with it.”  
Scorpius just slowly shook his head. “You’re lying.”  
Draco still laughed. “Don’t be too hard on him. He was a wreck and he thought he had lost you. He was quiet brave.”  
“Ok…” Now Scorpius sounded as his old self as he slightly freaked out about the fact that Albus outed him before he even had the chance. Not that he wasn’t glad that it went so well.  
“Scorpius, listen. Even before Albus told me, I knew there was something between you two. Even your mother saw it back than when you probably didn’t even think about it. The way you talked about him made it soon very obvious. But there is nothing wrong with it and never, never let anyone tell you the opposite.”  
Someone knocked at the door. Harry opened. “We need to go. I’m sorry, Scorpius.”  
“Please. 5 minutes.”  
Harry sighed. “I’m waiting outside.” He closed the door again.  
“Does he know? Did Albus came out to his family?”  
Draco shook his head. “It’s his decision, right?” He smiled.  
Scorpius nodded.  
“Goodbye.” Draco hugged his son.  
“When will I see you again?”  
“Whenever you want. Just ask Harry.”  
Scorpius got up.  
“And Scorpius… “  
Scorpius turned back around.  
“…next time I’d be happy if you bring Albus.”  
Scorpius nodded again and smiled. Then he left.

Back in their Dorm, Scorpius fell exhausted on his bed. Albus and he hadn’t exchanged a single word on their way back home. Albus didn’t force him to talk about what happened in Azkaban and Scorpius was glad he got the chance to collect the chaos in his head.  
Scorpius closed his eyes. He was so unbelievingly tired, but he didn’t dare to sleep. Too many nightmares plagued him. And he was freezing. As always. Not even heating-spells helped him to warm up constantly. He felt an inner urgency. _ He had done Albus wrong. _ Worse: he had hurt him. Not only physically. And he knew Albus had suffered, too. He didn’t think about it til now because he was so wrapped up with dealing with his own shit, but Albus was a mess. He had ignored the warning signs within the last weeks, but now he couldn’t deny it anymore. Albus barely ate, he didn’t sleep either and he was always late for the first lesson. Scorpius was the reason he suffered.  
Scorpius got up. He quietly went over to Albus’ bed. He carefully pulled the curtains aside.  
“Albus? You’re awake?” He whispered.  
He couldn’t see anything because it was new moon and the Dorm was pitch dark. He suddenly felt a hand on his own and was pulled down under Albus’ blanket. Albus didn’t say anything. Scorpius heart was on his sleeve. They only kissed once shortly before Scorpius left for Durmstrang. Til now physical closeness ended with a hug. Scorpius climbed under the blanket and Albus pulled him closer. He rested his arm on his hip. They faced each other. Still, Albus didn’t say anything. He just stared at him with dark green eyes. Scorpius slowly moved forward. He couldn’t resist. He already closed his eyes. At some point Albus’ lips met his own and he couldn’t believe the pureness of joy he felt in that very moment. He never thought he would ever reach that point of happiness again. Not after what he had been through. With every movement, Scorpius became horribly aware how much Albus had missed him. Scorpius locked his arms around the other boy. He then liked his lips. Albus tasted like a mix of pepper imps, Albus own flavour and liquorice. He smelled like autumn.  
“I love you.” Scorpius said it for the first time.  
Albus’ eyes shined bright for the first time since Scorpius was back. He cracked a smile.  
“Albus, I know I wasn’t the best friend … ehhmm boyfriend… but would you give me a second chance?” Scorpius whispered unsure.  
“Promise me something.” Albus smile vanished, his facial expression grew colder.  
“Everything.”  
“Never leave me again.”  
Scorpius knew he meant it dead serious. It almost destroyed him. He swallowed.  
“I promise.”  
Albus looked like he expected a little bit more.  
“Truth is, I couldn’t think straight for an eternity. I needed to survive. There was a point I couldn’t tell the difference between right and wrong. When I came back, I thought that you made me weak…”  
“What?” Albus said way too loud.  
“Ssssshhhhh!!!” Scorpius pressed a hand on Albus mouth. Albus pulled his hand down.  
“I made you weak?” Albus asked not understanding.  
“By now, I know that it was total nonsense, but you have no idea what they taught me in Durmstrang. I thought if I cut you out of my life it would get easier. It didn’t. I was never so wrong in my whole life. I’m sorry. I love you. I love so much, Albus. Always have.”  
Albus took Scorpius’ face in his hands and pressed his lips on Scorpius’.  
“Do you stay tonight?” Albus mumbled into the kiss.  
Scorpius smiled into the kiss. “Yes.”

At some point, Albus fell asleep. Scorpius was still awake. He took his wand and casted a protection spell. A habit from his time in Durmstrang. “Protego maxima.” Scorpius whispered. Then he lay back down and watched Albus breathing. He kissed his cheek. Then he closed his eyes, realizing he wasn’t freezing anymore. They were safe. Maybe there was a chance to heal...


	4. Chapter 4

Before opening his eyes, Albus already reached out a hand. Scorpius was there right beside him. Finally, they were together, and they’d conquer all. He smiled into the pillow and a warm feeling filled up his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. As he realised that his hand reached into nothingness he shot up. It was 05:40 and still dark outside.   
Scorpius was gone.   
His throat tightened. An awful familiar feeling was creeping up within him. All warmth left his body. He felt like someone squashed his stomach. He felt so low like the ocean is deep. Stupid! I’m so stupid! He buried his face deeper in his pillow and crawled in his blanket. He had been so close to experience happiness again, but he had betrayed himself. – It was never going to be as be before. It was never going to be ok. -   
He couldn’t gather the energy to get up. He heard his roommates getting ready for class. They didn’t even bother to check if he was awake. It had been like that for a while and he had tried so hard to play pretend and cover up his unhappiness, but what was it all for?   
The past weeks he at least brought himself to get out of bed at some point in the morning. But today was different. Today was the first day he wouldn’t even try.

“Albus?” A familiar voice echoed through their dorm.   
Albus didn’t even intend to answer. He squeezed his eyes shut.   
He heard his curtains being pulled open and felt a weight on the edge of his bed right beside him. He then opened his eyes to find Scorpius looking seriously down.   
“You missed breakfast and Charms. Flitwick asked for you.”   
“Not feeling well. I won’t attempt classes today.” He rolled to the other side so that he didn’t have to face Scorpius.   
Scorpius didn’t say anything at first. Then he climbed on Albus’ bed and hugged him from behind. He kissed his neck.   
“Fine I’ll stay with you.”  
Albus didn’t respond. What game was he playing? Albus used to understand Scorpius blindly. He had known him better than anyone else. And now? He didn’t trust him anymore.   
“Where have you gone this morning?” Albus asked, still not facing him.  
“Out.”  
“Out?”  
Scorpius took a deep breath.  
“I can’t continue sleeping after 5:30. It’s a leftover from that fucking school. It’s a conditioning. If I don’t get right away I… “ He paused.  
Now Albus did turn around and looked at him.  
“You what?”  
“I panic.”   
Albus looked down. Maybe he should finally stop thinking everything was about him. Scorpius needed him and he couldn’t help him. Albus turned away again.  
“Scorpius…” Albus voice was harsh. “You should go.”   
“Why do you say something like that?!  
“I mean it.”  
“You don’t.”  
“I’m not well.”  
Scorpius swallowed. “One more reason to stay.” He let his fingers run though Albus’ thick curls.   
“I can’t give you what you need. I’m supposed to be there for you, but I just can’t. Not right now. And I know I should be. You deserve someone strong by your side. And I’m pathetic.”  
Scorpius didn’t move an inch but didn’t answer neither.  
“Leave.”   
Scorpius hugged Albus tighter. “I’ll just stay a little longer.”  
Albus wanted to give in to that feeling so badly. But giving in now and being disappointed later would be so much worse.  
“I don’t know how it will be ok ever again.” Albus had reached a dark place in his mind.  
“Albus.” Scorpius interrupted him with a clear voice.   
Albus was pretty sure his boyfriend had enough of him.  
“It’s ok. I won’t leave you again.”  
Albus expression changed and Scorpius knew how to interpret it. “You don’t believe me?! Fine, then I’ll have to show you, I guess. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”  
“But… but you’re the one… I mean you’ve been through all kinds of shit and I’m just…”  
“Stop. Honestly, Albus. This is not a competition. Let’s agree on: We’re both messed up.”   
Albus cracked a smile.   
Scorpius chuckled.  
“We’ll get through this. Together.” Scorpius kissed Albus cheek. 

They silently lay close to each other for quiet a while. Scorpius moved and rubbed Albus’s arm to wake him from dozing.   
“Mmmhhmm….?”   
“It’s lunch time. I’ll get us something to eat. Meatballs or Pasta?”  
“I’m not hungry.” Albus mumbled.   
“I’m gonna take a look what is left in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.”

Scorpius came back with two bowls in his hand and plates and four dessert bowls flying around his head.  
“I got the good stuff…” He gninned. He settled on Albus’s bed and crossed his legs.   
Albus sat up as well. Actually, yes, he was hungry.   
They ate together and Albus was glad Scorpius didn’t leave.   
“Thanks.” Albus said and poked in his food.   
Scorpius smiled.  
“Wanna try a meatball?” He already held one in front of Albus’ face. Albus frowned but ate it.   
“Oh, I got all dessert that was left. We have chocolate pudding, Pancakes, apple crumble and not to forget...”  
“Scorp. I need to tell you something…” Albus looked down.   
“You know, you can tell me everything.” Scorpius directly responded alarmed.   
“It had been worse. Before…”  
“Before? Before what?”  
“Before you returned.” 

*********Flashback**********

Draco had his arm around Albus’ shoulder as he knocked at the Potter’s front door at Christmas.   
Ginny opened the door, not knowing who to expect. Albus had told her he’d go to bed early because he wasn’t feeling well. Now he was standing in front of his own door with Draco Malfoy.   
“Albus?” Ginny asked puzzled. “What’s going on? How?”   
Albus swallowed.   
“Good evening Ginny. I’m sure this is surprising, but Albus visited me tonight. He had some important things he wanted to tell me and that’s the reason I’m here now. I’d like to explain everything to you.”  
“Ehm.. yes, of course. Come in.” She offered.   
Albus entered first and went straight into the Living Room where his father and siblings were.  
Harry got up alarmed as he saw Draco. His facial expression revealed bad news.   
“James, Lily go to your room.” Harry said in a tone so that not even Lily dared to complain.   
Both left.  
“Albus, are you all right?” Harry asked honestly worried.   
“I’m fine but…” Albus looked up at Draco helpless.   
“Harry, I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago.” Draco started.   
Ginny entered with something to drink. “Please sit down.” She offered.  
Draco nodded appreciating and settled on the couch. Albus sat down beside him. He had been so sure, that after Draco’s confession everything was going to be fine. Well, he’d pay a high price, but he’d get finally Scorpius back.  
Draco started explaining why he was in the middle of the Potter’s Living Room at Christmas. “… well and that’s why I kept it.” He pulled a small package out of his pocket and revealed a little golden object. Albus looked curious at it. He knew that Draco had kept a dangerous artefact that was full of dark magic but he had no clue what it actually was. As Draco unfolded the fabric which was folded carefully around it a golden feather was revealed.   
Harry got up and pressed a hand on his mouth. He walked over to the window and leaned at the windowsill. “Draco… “ He sighed.  
Ginny gasped.   
Albus frowned.   
“What have you been thinking? If this had fallen into the wrong hands… if Delphi was in possession of THIS… It could have pushed our world into complete darkness.”  
“I wanted to destroy it.”  
Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.   
“But no matter what I tried; it won’t break.”   
Harry looked at Ginny and back at Draco.  
“Why are you telling me that now? You must be aware what consequences you’ll have to face.”  
“I know and I’m ready to face the judgement. But first you must save my son.”  
Albus heart felt like it was going to explode.  
Draco kept explaining that he had been blackmailed by Lucius. ”My father is still obsessed with the whole pureblood delusion. He feared that Scorpius might not be the heir he wanted him to be, so he sent him to Durmstrang, where he’s supposed to lean his sense of right and wrong. It is my fault is there now.”  
Harry sat down in his armchair again, still pressing his hand on his mouth and silence followed.   
“Draco, you know that there are tensions. You’re probably better informed about the situation than I am. I’ve never been into politics. Hermione keeps telling me we must watch ever step. If we make one more wrong step …”  
“I know.” Draco said serious.  
“What? What does that supposed to mean? Are you not going to get Scorpius out of there?” Albus couldn’t follow.   
“Albus, our country has been in a conflict with the North. You can tell no one about that, are we clear?” Ginny said just as serious as Harry.”  
He nodded. He gave a shit about the country. All he wanted was Scorpius back in his arms.  
“The situation is worse than the Newspaper put it.” Ginny started.  
“We’ve been investigating rumours about Dark Magic and Military Actions. Durmstrang’s questionable education had become the focus of our investigation. But our cover was blown last year. That’s the reason why things are … well as they are right now.” Harry explained.   
“I can’t just walk in there and leave together with Scorpius. It would cause an irreparable damage to our current negotiations. Do you understand that?”  
Albus swallowed. He already felt tears in his eyes.   
“But…” His voice broke. “… but you … there must be a way…he… he’s suffering.” Albus felt helpless and panic shot in his veins. Draco had sold his freedom in vein. That couldn’t be true. Tears rolled down his cheek.  
Harry shook his head in resignation. “How do you know he’s suffering?” He asked.  
“He wrote me a letter… well rather a note.” Albus supressed a sob and tried to swallow down his feelings.  
“Do you still have that note?” Harry asked.  
Albus hand reached to his pocket but stopped as he remembered what was written on it:   
‘Albus, don’t write me again. Your letter got me into a lot of trouble. They read it. I don’t have much time and I don’t get the chance to write you again. I’m far from fine! This place is worse than Voldemort’s Hogwarts. Get me out of here! S.’   
How should Albus explain why his love letter brought Scorpius in a misery situation?!   
“No, I don’t. Why would that help to get him back?”  
“No. I fear that won’t be enough.”  
“Not enough? He wrote me he’s far from fine and that I should get him out of there as soon as possible.”  
“Albus, this won’t count as valid argument for an investigation. You write us pretty much the same in your letters. It would be handled as normal teenage behaviour.”  
Albus swallowed and looked helpless at Draco. He was staring at the ground. Had he given up?  
“So, you don’t care what they do to Scorpius there?”  
“It’s not like that. It’s complicated.” Harry now walked up and down in the room.  
Albus was NOT going to accept that.  
“Send me there! I’ll play pretend. I’ll come up with a story…”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Harry said by the way.  
“I don’t need your permission. I’ll take the next Portkey and bring Scorpius home.” Albus shouted. New tears of anger burned in his eyes.   
“Stop being childish, Albus!” Harry screamed just as loud as his son. “You’re not even a pure blood. So, you think they won’t question why you suddenly appear in front of their door? You didn’t think that through. We almost know nothing which is truly going on in that school. And on top, you’re my son. They’d instantly find out. If they really are obsessed with bringing dark magic back in our world, it would be the most stupid thing to surrender yourself to them.”  
“Harry!” Ginny said accusing because he lost it again.  
“Then tell me what to do! I’ll do anything.” Albus sobbed ignoring his mother.  
Harry’s anger about Albus’ stubbornness was replaced with pity. He didn’t have an answer.   
Albus buried his face in his hands and cried. Draco immediately placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Ginny walked over alarmed and did the very same thing.   
“If there’s an incident, any incident, then I could justify taking action.”  
Albus looked at his father unbelieving. “But that would mean, first, something bad must happen. Right?!”  
“I fear so.”  
“But what if it’s too late then?”  
“Scorpius is strong. He’ll get through. I’m sorry.”   
The feeling of pure helplessness sank in. Albus wanted to scream how much he loved Scorpius. Not even the hero of the Wizarding World could save the only precious person.   
Draco rubbed his back. “Harry is right. Scorpius will find a way to come home safely.”  
After a while Harry got up. “Draco? You’re ready?” He asked bitter.   
Draco got up.   
Albus became horribly aware that Draco was just about to be imprisoned in Azkaban. To his parent’s surprise he got up and hugged Draco.   
“It’s all wrong. It’s not fair!”  
“Draco hugged him. “Everything is going to be fine. Trust your dad.”  
With those last words he was gone.

The next days, Albus didn’t get out of bed. He had never felt a comparable darkness within before. Yesterday he was ready to fight the whole world, today he couldn’t even bring himself to shower. The rest of the Holidays he spent in bed. Madame Pomfrey came to check on him daily. She had mixed him anything he was supposed to take. When his siblings left for Hogwarts, he didn’t see any sense in going. Albus couldn’t really tell how much time had passed as he found himself back in the classrooms of Hogwarts. It was like he was a ghost. He even slept during class and the teachers seemed to be fine with that. Slowly he found back to daily routines even if any feeling of slight happiness wasn’t within reach. 

*********End of Flashback**********

“Well and then you returned…” Albus said.  
Scorpius had stopped eating his dessert somewhere in between eating. He put the bowls aside and climbed over to Albus and hugged his tightly.   
“I wish I would have never agreed on leaving.” Scorpius said desperate and let his fingers run trough Albus hair.   
“What do you think would have happened if you had stayed?”  
“Well, we would have gone on dates. I would have taken you out to… well whatever you would have wanted to do. I dunno. I would have come up with some cool ideas. Then we would have come out to my dad together during Christmas dinner or something like that.”  
“That sounds too good to become true…” Albus said.  
“But though: if I wouldn’t have gone, my grandfather would still have the upper hand over my dad’s decisions.”  
“Yeah… I know. Anyway, it sounds really awesome.”  
“Ehmmhh… if you… if you still want, I’d …I mean… do you want to go on a date with me?” Scorpius nuzzled.   
Albus blushed. “Yeah… “   
“Great!”   
After a longer period of silence Albus asked the one thing he wanted to know since Scorpius’ return.  
“You know, my dad never told me how he got you out. I just wondered how he justified getting you out of there. Was there an incident? Did anything bad happen?”  
Scorpius tensed and created a distance between them. Albus immediately regretted his question. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you. But you can talk to me…”  
“Don’t ask me about any of this again.” Scorpius said dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5

“You know, my dad never told me how he got you out. I just wondered how he justified getting you out of there. Was there an incident? Did anything bad happen?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius tensed and created a distance between them. Albus immediately regretted his question. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you. But you can talk to me…”  
“Don’t ask me about any of this ever again.” Scorpius said dead serious.

***************************************************************************

Albus did as he was told. He stopped asking uncomfortable questions and it did work out (at first). It was getting easier for both. Every single night, Scorpius sneaked into Albus’ bed, cast a protection spell and both felt warm and safe. Albus managed to attempt classes again and Scorpius helped him work up what he or rather both had missed. They decided to keep their relationship secret for now. They agreed that they had to deal with enough trouble already, so it only made sense not to catch too much attention. Draco was the only person who knew.  
It was spring. The air was fresh. A cool breeze hit their faces as they walked down the stairs to attempt Care of Magical Creatures. Both were in fantastic mood.  
“So, are you telling me what you planned for the weekend? Hogsmeade?!” Albus grinned.  
Scorpius mustered his boyfriend. His eyes shined bright and reflected the sun. His smile was pure and true. He had his arms crossed behind his head. His sleeves were rolled up. Scorpius smiled warmly. He was more than thankful that he got Albus – his Albus - back. Suddenly he stopped and looked up behind him. No one was there.  
“Huh?” Albus stopped as well and turned around.  
Scorpius smirked and without hesitation he took Albus’ hand.  
Albus blushed and quickly looked around. “What are you doing?” He asked perplexed.  
“You’ll see.” Scorpius guided him to the Green Houses and pulled him behind one. Then he pressed Albus against the glass and kisses him with all he had. Albus threw his bag to the ground and placed his arms around Scorpius. He kissed him fiercely. He couldn’t control it.  
“I want you.” Albus breathed into Scorpius mouth.  
Scorpius heart beat so hard against his chest that he thought it was going to explode. They never went beyond kissing and cuddling at night. Both focused on getting well. It worked but by now the sexual tension was unbearable.  
Without much thinking Scorpius pressed his body against Albus’. Their hips were pressed together. Albus broke the kiss and exhaled sharply. Scorpius took advantage of the break and kissed down Albus’ ear and neck. Albus moaned. Unconsciously, he moved his hip to create more friction through the fabric. It took all of Scorpius to keep himself up right against the wall. He rested his forehead on Albus shoulder. He wasn’t quiet sure how far he was supposed to go. He only knew, he needed to touch himself. He needed Albus to touch him. Before he figured what to say, Albus hand shot down and he opened his own pants. With shaking hands, he took Scorpius’ hand and placed it on his waistband. Then he buried his face in Scorpius hair. “Please” He nuzzled needy and pushed his hand further down. Scorpius was slightly overburden by the situation. He only reacted. So, he did what Albus wanted him to do. He too, wanted it so badly. Much too soon it was over and Albus came all over Scorpius’ hand and cloak. Albus looked up shocked right into Scorpius’ eyes. Scorpius could drown in his eyes. They were dark and green. Albus’ cheeks were flushed. He swallowed. As he was about to look away, Scorpius kissed him. Soft and lovely.  
“You wanna go somewhere more comfortable?”  
Albus needed a moment to process what Scorpius implied.  
“Yeaah.” He responded. 

Afternoon classes were forgotten, and they headed back to Hogwarts. They didn’t talk. Their fingers were tangled. Both were incredibly happy.  
“Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!” A sharp voice cut through the air.  
Both looked up the hill and pulled their hands away from each other. It was too late. Professor McGonagall consciously closed her eyes for a heartbeat. Then she sighted deeply. “You two.”  
Scorpius and Albus didn’t move as if they had been hit by Petrificus Totalus.  
She slowly walked down the stairs already, cursing herself for the bad timing. “Why aren’t you in class?” She asked furious.  
Both blushed hard and looked down.  
“Ehhh… well… weee just…!” Albus usually was brilliant in talking his way out of situations. It was his superpower.  
“NO! Don’t answer!” She held up a hand and shook her head. “Detention.”  
“What?! But we can explain …” Albus made one more false attempt to get them out.  
“MR. POTTER! You two either help your Professor with the care of Creatures after class or I see myself forced to owl both your fathers.”  
“Detention sound great.” Albus said sheepish.  
Minerva made a noise that sounded like: _thought so_.  
“I strongly believe your class takes place down there, or am I mistaken?” She pointed to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.  
“Yes Professor.” Both agreed hastily and ran down the hill from where they were coming.  
Minerva couldn’t supress a smile. __

_ __ _

“Fuck!! Do you think she’ll tell my dad?!” Albus panicked.  
“No… but would that be so bad?” Scorpius asked.  
Albus stopped. He opened his mouth and closed it again. “I’m just not ready to tell him. He’s not a bit like your dad…” 

_ __ _

As they reached their class, their Professor explained anything to their classmates. She shot them a death glance and they hid behind the last row of students.  
“…that’s all for today.”  
There was complaining about the huge amount of homework as she dismissed the class. As everyone was gone, she went over to Albus and Scorpius.  
“Do you want to tell me anything?”  
“Sorry for skipping your class, Professor.” Scorpius looked down. Albus nodded. “It won’t happen again, Professor.”  
“Well.” She sighted and lowered her arms. “You’ll help me. Potter, you get the food over there. Here’s the list with the food for the different creature. If you have any questions, ask me. Malfoy get water and clean the stalls. Potter can help you with the rest, when he’s ready.”  
“Yes Professor.” 

_ __ _

“Guess there are worst things.” Albus smiled. Even after all that happened, he was in a good mood. Plus, he loved Magical Creatures and it wasn’t quiet a punishment for him.  
Scorpius mirrored his smile.  
“I’ll join you as soon as I’m done.” Albus vanished around the corner. 

_ __ _

Scorpius gathered all the utensils he needed to clean up the stable. He poured cold water into the bucket. He shivered. Still he hated the cold. It was getting dark. He looked around and checked his wand. He was alone out here. The area was huge. Neither Albus nor his Professor was anywhere to be seen. He took a deep breath.  
‘_This was Hogwarts, it’s safe.’_ He repeated several times and pulled himself together.  
Then he walked over to the stalls. With some difficulties he opened the door. He concentred on balancing the cleaning utensils in one hand and the heavy bucket in his other hand. He didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings. Suddenly he was brought back to reality by a sound that made him shiver. He looked up. In front of him stood a small herd Mooncalves. First Scorpius just stood there rooted to the ground, not able to move an inch. Pictures of his Professor in Durmstrang killing the little innocent creature with his wand with his hand flooded his mind. He felt sick. He needed fresh air. By now the Mooncalves jumped up and down on his knees, welcoming their new guest. Scorpius made several steps back and dropped everything. The water splashed over the ground and the herd stepped back. He pressed a hand on his mouth and ran outside. __

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Scorp!! I’m done. Do you still need any help?” Albus turned around the corner with a Bowtruckle on his shoulder.  
“Scorpius?” Albus asked as he noticed that everything was pitch dark. “Lumos!”  
The herd of Mooncalves hid in the corner shaking. Albus quickly went over. “Hey.” He comforted them and gave them some snacks. Soon they gathered around him, happy as before. Albus smiled warmly. Then he got up again.  
“Scorpius?” Still no answer.  
“Lumos maxima!”  
It was difficult to see anything in the dark in here. He had forgotten about time. He just had so much fun with the creatures that he even missed dinner. But now Albus started to panic. The Mooncalves still jumped around him and Albus tried his best to get out without hurting any of them. Then suddenly he stopped as he saw the bucket on the ground. As he looked around, he noticed that nothing was cleaned. Albus knew something must had happen. He ran out.  
“SCORPIUS!!” He screamed.  
“Mr. Potter?” His Professor came over. “I must say you did quiet a good …”  
“Something happened to Scorpius! You must help me find him.” Then he ran along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.  
“Mr. Potter!”  
Albus ran. He searched every corner of the reservoir. Scorpius was nowhere to be found. At some point Albus just couldn’t continue. He leaned against a huge tree to catch his breath.  
‘_Calm down. Calm DOWN!_ He’s fine. He won’t leave.’ Albus tried to get rid of these nasty thoughts in his head.  
Something pulled on his hair. Just then Albus remembered the Bowtruckle was still on his shoulder. He took it in his hands.  
“Sorry, little friend. Didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just…” Albus panted. “…I can’t lose him again.” __

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius stood at the edge of the Black Lake. He stared into the water. He didn’t know how long he stood there. The darkness surrounded him. It was within him. He could never make up for what he had done. The Mooncalve was dead, Hayley was dead. He couldn’t save her. He deserved punishment. He dropped his wand and stepped into the icy water. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Albus lingered on his knees. The Bowtruckle was busy whipping his tears away. It looked concerned. Suddenly there was a loud splash not far from Albus. _‘The Lake!’_ He got up and ran as fast as he could. He pointed his wand towards the lake. He stumbled the last meters and already got out of his cloak. Then he let the Bowtruckle down and placed it on the ground. “I’ll be right back.” He called as he ran right into the water. It hit the air out of his lungs. He put his wands between his teeth. Lumos was still activated and then he swam into nothingness. __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Scorpius was in the middle of the lake, he dove down into the darkness. He needed the world to be quiet. He needed the guilt in his head to shut up. This was the only way. At some point he looked up at the surface. The moon shone as small point up there. It calmed him. He slowly ran out of air. He held his breath as long as possible. He enjoyed the silence and the beauty of the moon. Things were becoming clear and the inner urgency slowly left his body. He dove up and broke the surface. The surface was silver. He took a deep breath. The cold hurt but he did feel better and decided to swim back. He needed a good explanation for this.  
“Scorpius!!” Albus screamed as he saw him.  
“Albus?!” Scorpius said perplexed. Albus hugged him and both sank under water. Scorpius didn’t struggle. He just held Albus tight. He should have never done that to him. Albus must have been so scared. Albus clenched him. Scorpius comforted him. At some point he signalized him to move. Both broke the surface once again.  
“For Dumbledore’s sake, what have you been thinking?” Albus breathed heavily.  
“It’s complicated. Can we get out of the water first?”  
Both swam in silence beside each other until Albus was suddenly pulled down.  
“Albus!” Scorpius looked down and immediately followed the light of Albus wand. _Why did he leave his wand at the shore? He was so stupid!_ Scorpius reached out a hand just as Albus did. Their fingers were only inched away. Whatever was pulling Albus down. It hurt him, because Albus suddenly screamed under water and he let go of his wand as a reflex. In the very same moment, Lumos was dead and the water pitch dark. Scorpius heart stopped. He reached out and grabbed it last second.  
“Expecto Patronum.”  
It felt like the whole lake lit up. It was so bright that both boys squeezed their eyes shut. Whatever creature had pulled Albus down was just as caught of guard as the two. It was hit by the pure light and let go. Albus couldn’t hold his breath any longer. He looked up and reached out his hand. Scorpius understood that he didn’t have any time to waste. He closed the gap between them and pulled Albus closer. He was losing consciousness. Scorpius gathered all his strengths and soon broke the surface. He inhaled deeply.  
“Albus.” He coughed. “You ok?”  
“Albus?” Scorpius panicked as he felt the heavy weight in his arms. He started swimming.  
“Help is on the way.” Scorpius knew he should rather save his breath, but he needed to comfort himself. “There is no way anyone DIND’T see that, right?!”  
He was at his limit though he didn’t slow down. “Almost there.”  
Finally, he reached shore and pulled Albus out. He still lay there motionless.  
“Albus!!” Scorpius took his face in his hands. “Please wake up! Don’t leave me here alone. I love you.” Scorpius couldn’t think straight.  
Suddenly he was pulled away. Scorpius struggled.  
“Mr. Malfoy. Calm down!” Minerva said and pulled him away once more. As Scorpius notice that she, Madame Pomfrey and they Professor for Care of Magical Creature was there to help, he broke down in tears.  
“It’s my fault. It’s ALL my fault.”  
McGonagall didn’t respond anything. She cast a drying spell and afterwards wrapped a blanket around him. She rubbed his back.  
Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey cast a spell and Albus started coughing the water out of his lungs. Scorpius shot up. Minerva had no chance to hold him back. Scorpius wrapped his blanket around Albus. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”  
Albus was still trying to regulate his breathe.  
“I’m a bad person.”  
“Scorpius, you saved me.” Albus said after a while.  
Scorpius looked up shocked. Albus cracked a smile. Then he took Scorpius’ hand. He didn’t care who was watching. At the same time, the Bowtruckle climbed up Albus’ arm.  
“That’s my new pet by the way.”  
“Oh Albus.” Scorpius hugged him tightly.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need more Scorbus but next chapter update takes too long? Check out my other Fics in the meantime. See you there. Leave a comment :D


End file.
